


Rogerina: The Heart Of The Band

by americanithink



Series: Taylor Twins AU [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternative Universe - Taylor Twins, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gender Role Reversal, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, RPF, Unrequited Love, rogerina au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Rogerina is a teen girl in a college band with only guys.OrRogerina Taylor faces the problems that come with being beautiful, in a band, having a crush, and dealing with a twin brother.





	1. Inspiration For This Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment request for me to write!

Inspiration:

\- This AU was inspired by saldoodles on Tumblr's Rogerina [art](http://saldoodles.tumblr.com/image/180207396473)! I really recommend you take a look at it even if you are not a Tumblr user! It is such a cute style! I noticed that it had the other Queen members' names doodled in as if she is writing their names instead of paying attention in class. So that inspired this whole AU. 

Side Note:  


\- Their mom didn't know she was having twins. So when Rogerina came out, she panicked and named her "Rogerina." Because she already had the name "Roger" picked out. So adding an -ina to the end of "Roger" clearly makes it a proper girl name.

\- This is a collection of connected stories but nearly every chapter is a new plot. They all connect.


	2. Meeting the Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina sneaks out to see her favorite band. 
> 
> (She is in sorta the position of Freddie in Bohemian Rhapsody 2018 when he first talks to Roger and Brian.)

The stairs betrayed Rogerina by letting out a slow creak once she stepped down. Rogerina squinched her face, preparing for her mother’s rage. She slowly opened her eyes when no sound besides the TV could be heard. A small, smug smile spread across Rogerina’s lips. She took another step down the stairs, which was followed by another creaking noise.

  
“Who’s up?!” a voice yelled. Rogerina actually flinched at the painfully loud sound of her mother coming from the living room. ‘If you keep yelling like that, the whole damn neighbourhood,’ Rogerina thought while rolling her eyes.

  
“Just me,” she called back with a fake smile.

  
“Rogerina, what are you doing?”

  
“Uh,” she searched her brain for a lie that her mother would believe, “Period cravings.” Rogerina mentally punched herself.

  
There was a short pause, “Period cravings for what?”

  
Rogerina tried to think of something her family wouldn’t have in the house, “Pigs feet… ?” She was quiet, praying this would pass.

  
“That’s disgusting, Rogerina,” her mother’s voice called back, but this time a lot quieter.

  
“Yeah, I know! But, man, do I need some right now.”

  
“Okay, okay, whatever. Go get your pigs feet.”

  
Rogerina basically ran down the stairs, “Thanks mum!”

  
She grabbed her mother’s minivan keys and bolted out the door. That conversation was going to make her at least 2 minutes late to the Smile performance. Which Rogerina was slightly enraged about. She had been looking forward to this concert all week. It had her doodling the members’ names in her notes and daydreaming about it while making out under the bleachers.

  
Rogerina drove as quickly as she could down to the bar. Getting in was no problem, the doorman knew her. The bar never asked for her ID; she wasn’t ashamed to admit that was one perk of being beautiful.

  
By the time Rogerina got in, Smile had already begun playing their second song. She stood at the back of the crowd in awe. Every time she witnessed their performance, it seemed like a whole new experience. They get better every time.

  
Rogerina intensely watched the drummer and tried to follow the same motions. She had been playing the drums for a good bit at this point in her life. And she hated to be that person, but she noted what the drummer of Smile was doing was not complicated.

  
“I could do that,” she muttered, “and more.”

  
During the performance, Rogerina needed to use the bathroom desperately. However, there was no way she was about to miss another minute of the show. By the time the band said goodnight, Rogerina was already heading to the bathrooms to beat the crowd.

  
After washing her hands, Rogerina slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She had written a song and was quite proud of it. She planned on giving it to Smile and suggest they make a real, proper song out of it. Rogerina questioned that maybe they don't want it or she’d have to beg them to play it. But she thought it over and her final decision was that if anything, they’d be begging her to let them play it.

  
As she walked back to where the stage stood, she noticed the group all looked a bit glum while pick up. They were also missing one member.  
“Hello,” Rogerina approached.

  
The guitarist, Brian May, glanced up at her and with a short smile said, “Hi.”

  
“Bad timing?” Rogerina stared up at Brain with the most innocent eyes she could pull.

  
“No, no,” Brain sighed, “What is it? You want an autograph or something?”

  
Rogerina let out an annoyed sigh, ‘Unbelievable. He didn’t even look at me while he spoke.’

  
“While that would be great, no, that isn’t why I’m here. I have a song that might interest you,” she then added with a lolita tone, “I wrote it myself.”

  
“Sorry, little girl, but our drummer just quit. You’re a bit late.”

  
A spark filled Rogerina’s cold heart with warmth.

  
“Well, you’re in luck. You’re talking to the best drummer in the city.” Sure, she was talking big, but she had the action to back it up.

  
This actually made the college boys on stage stop and stare at her, confused.

  
“I’m sorry,” Brain began with an amused smile, “You’re the best drummer in the whole city?”

  
“That’s what I said.”

  
This made the band laugh. But it wasn’t the type of laugh guys at school do when Rogerina said something funny. No, this was laughter at her. Embarrassment threatened to turn her face rosy red. Rogerina pushed down her feelings and continued.

  
“Stop laugh. I’m really good.”

  
“But you’re a little girl.”

  
“I’m not a ‘little girl!’” Rogerina basically yelled. She knew she sounded whiny, which only proves their point, but being belittled was not something she was used to. “I’m in my 13th year!”

  
“Aw, no she isn’t a child, she is in high school. Our mistake,” one of them mocked. They continued to laugh, but Rogerina was already marching up onto the stage without them even noticing.

  
She sat down at the drums, grabbed the sticks, and played the best she could. If Rogerina was honest, she blacked out and barely even membered how she ended up on stage. All she knows is that by the time she got off “autopilot” the band members were all staring at her with open mouths.

  
“What days are you available to practice?” Brain asked quickly.

* * *

 

Once Rogerina was an established member of the band, she completely forgot why she even approached them in the first place. Until one day Brain randomly asked, “Didn’t you write a song before you joined the band? Do you still have it?”

  
A smile spread across Rogerina’s face; she quickly dug through her school bag. Then in a swift motion, pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. The title read “I’m In Love With My Car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have a request for me to write, just ask.  
> Also, critiques are greatly appreciated.


	3. Homework Help From Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina needs homework help; Brian is nice and good at math.

How could Rogerina even begin to describe Brian May. 

His hair was big and curly, almost begging her to play with it. A few times, she even had to hold her hands behind her back to suppress the urge. Along with his tall fluffy hair, he stood a foot taller than Rogerina.  Then there was his laugh. Oh God, Rogerina could feel blush filling her cheeks whenever he laughed at her jokes. With his laughter came his smile, which really sends her off. Rogerina swears she knows what heaven is like whenever he smiles or laughs at one of her snarky comments.

All these traits on their own is one thing. But having them all combined in the beautiful creation that is Brian May? Rogerina was a goner stuck in a crush. 

Rogerina knows Brian has moved passed seeing her as just a high school kid; she sees the way he looks at her. However, that doesn’t mean he is willing to do the things Rogerina daydreams about in class. 

She believes the only thing holding herself and Brian from being intimate is, well, the other band members.  Freddie and Deaky still see her as the school girl who randomly showed up. Clearly, they care about her and enjoy her company, but a school girl nonetheless. Plus, it doesn’t help that she sometimes has to go on stage in her school uniform due to detentions that cut close to show time.

Overall, Rogerina is the baby of the group and none of them are afraid to remind her of that. 

Currently, the band is taking a break from practicing. Rogerina pulled out her school books, but she wasn’t even close to starting any work. She just stared at Brian while twirling a blonde strand of hair and enjoying a red lollie. This cute school girl act usually got all the boys in class hooked, but Brian hadn’t even noticed. Rogerina could see the hypocrisy of wanting to be seen as older but still trying to play the nymphet card. 

'I wanna be cute but still wanna fuck. Where's the crime in that,' she would often justify. 

After a few more seconds of Brian not even glancing at Rogerina, she rolled her eyes and sighed. She leaned back in her chair and slapped her head. The contact made a louder noise than she would have ever intended. 

All eyes were on her, given it was only 3 pairs of eyes. An awkward smile slowly spread across her lips.

“God, this maths problem sure is hard,” she commented, still with her hand against her head. 

Brian jumped to his feet with a smile, “I can help you out. I’m pretty good at this sort of stuff.” 

Rogerina’s gut filled with panic, she hasn’t even looked at the problem. For all she knows it's 2 plus 2.

“You really don’t have to,” she tried to protest, but he was already by her side. 

She could feel her breath escape while she thought, ‘God, he is so tall.’

Rogerina stares at Brian’s face while he worked the problem in his head. An understanding smile spread across Brian’s lip; time stopped for Rogerina.

“Oh,” he took the pencil from her hand, “look, it isn’t hard.” He glanced at Rogerina before repeating, “Look,” and gesturing toward the paper. To which Rogerina blushed and forced her attention to the homework. 

Brian began to explain each step he was doing but Rogerina didn’t hear a thing he said. He was so close to her, and he was helping her with homework; it was just like one of her fantasies… one of her very tamed fantasies.

Once Brian was done explaining, he straightened up and smiled down at her, “Makes sense?” 

All Rogerina could do was nod while staring back into his hazel eyes. 

“Great,” he walked back to the other two band members. Deaky didn’t seem to take any particular interest in their interaction. However, Freddie stared at Rogerina with a knowing look. She felt like he was expecting her to do something more; pressure was weighing down on her. 

She quickly turned her attention back to Brian, “Would you mind helping me out with homework more often? I sometimes spend an hour stuck on the same problem, you know?”

He looked at her; they made eye contact. 

“I could return the favor,” she spoke in a fanciful tone, “in other ways.”

Now it was Brian who was speechless and only managing a nod.  


Rogerina smiled and stuck her lollie back in her mouth, "Thank you, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (again). It means a lot that people are taking their time to read this.  
> Critiques and comments are greatly appreciated (again).  
> Request are always open (again).


	4. Taylor Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina is late and Roger isn't helping.

Rogerina shoveled the rest of her dinner quickly into her mouth. Showing up later than scheduled seemed to be a bad habit she picked up; one of her only bad habits she actually felt guilty for having. Smile accepted her into the band without question, well, there was questioning at first. But without question after seeing her play! Yet, she rarely shows up on time. Rogerina knew it made her look sloppy and careless. She is just bad at looking at clocks when she should! 

“No one is going to steal the food off your plate. You can slow down, pig,” Roger said while watching Rogerina in disgust. 

Rogerina looked up at her twin brother with a blank stare before opening her mouth wide to show her chewed up food, “Aaaaaah!”

Roger flinched away, “Gross! Don’t fucking do that!”

Rogerina continued to chew with a smug look. “Mind your own business then,” she remarked with food still in her mouth. If their mother was home, there would be far less cursing and fighting. But their mother wasn't home, so anything and everything was fair game for the Taylor twins.

Rogerina stood abruptly to rush her dish to the sink. While hurrying to the front door, she grabbed her bag off the counter. But by looking through her bag, Rogerina failed to notice Roger standing in her way. For some reason, Roger stood right in front of the door with his arms folded;  which ended with yelling and both of them on the ground. 

“What the hell?!” Rogerina shouted.

“Look where you’re going!” Roger yelled at the same time. 

The two sat on the ground, both boiling with anger. They looked at each other with spite before Rogerina realized she was wasting time. She jumped to her feet and dashed out the door. 

“Tell me where you’re going! How long will you be!” Roger shouted at Rogerina, who was already in the car, “It’s your night to do the dishes!” 

Rogerina’s only response was the middle finger before driving off.

* * *

 

Rogerina made it just in time; right before Smile walked on stage actually. When she walked up, Freddie was the first to notice her. 

“Glad you were able to make it,” he commented while examining Rogerina’s outfit. The way he looked at her made Rogerina feel like she had to run back home and change. However, this worry was swiftly swept away once Freddie said, “I adore the skirt, Rog.”

Rogerina shrugged and spoke in a cool tone, “Really? Yeah, I guess it’s sorta cute. Thanks.”

Freddie wasn’t able to reply because a voice over the microphone spoke: “Now, please welcome Smile!” And then the four of them walked on stage.

* * *

 

Rogerina felt like she had been on clouds since the beginning of the show. The main reason being that Brian waved and smiled at her when he checked to make sure she was there. After that, Rogerina didn’t pay attention to a single thing besides her overwhelming desire for Brian. Oh, and the music she was playing. She didn’t miss a beat, not like she ever does. 

Right after the show ended, her wonderland faded and she was set back into reality. Only then did Rogerina realized just how dehydrated she was. 

“I’m going to go get some water, do any of you want some?” 

“I wouldn't mind a water, thank you,” Brian nodded. 

“Oh, me too, darling,” Freddie smiled while wiping sweat off with a towel. 

Rogerina looked over at Deaky, curious if he would want some as well. 

“You aren’t old enough to get what I want,” Deaky deadpanned. 

Rogerina nodded, “Understood.”

* * *

 

A good bit of time passed and Rogerina still didn’t come back. The band started to wonder where she could have gone off to. They began joking and making up ridiculous stories of what could have happened to her. As the banter and laughter died down, the group sat quietly. 

“I bet she found a boy to entertain her,” Freddie remarked. 

“No way,” Brian replied a little too quickly, “She can’t just hook up with anyone… Right?”

Brian looked to Deaky, hoping for a little validation. But all he got was a shrug. 

“Oh please,” Freddie spoke with a smile, “With a face and body like hers, she could get anyone she wants.” 

Brian was quiet for a second before asking, “But would she do that?”

“Why don’t we just ask her?” John gestured toward the blonde that was only a few steps away from them. She seemed to be chatting up some girls. Freddie figured Rogerina was being rude for not coming back with the drinks, so why should he care if he is being rude by interrupting her talk. 

“Rog,” Freddie called over. The blonde looked over, but it wasn’t Rogerina. No, not her but close.  Now that Freddie was actually taking the time to look at who he was talking to, he sees she is actually a he. Freddie furrowed his brows before looking over at Deaky and Brian, who were also just as confused. 

The Rogerina lookalike was already walking toward them once Freddie looked back. 

“How do you know my name?” the blonde asked in a pissed tone. 

“Well, believe it or not, darling, but our drummer looks exactly like you,” Freddie replied with a coquettish grin.

“And goes by ‘Rog’ as well,” Deaky added. 

“Wait,” the blonde seemed even angrier.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” a new voice nearly yelled.

Everyone looked over to see Rogerina standing close, eyes filled with rage and arms filled with water bottles. 

“What the hell am I doing?” Roger mocked, “What the hell are you doing? You’re in a band? As the drummer?!”

“And supporting vocalist,” Rogerina added. 

Freddie slowly grabbed two of the waters from her arms. He handed one to Brian, who was staring in awe at the two blondes. Freddie could tell Brian believed he was dreaming.

The twins argued for a bit while Freddie, Deaky, and Brian casually observed. 

In the end, Freddie learned: Rogerina refused to tell Roger where she was going and how long she would be, which was a problem for Roger because he wanted to take the family car to the bar (they were currently in) to see a band, so Roger had to wait for his friend to pick him up, which ultimately made him miss the show. 

‘These two beautiful idiots should learn to communicate,’ Freddie concluded. 

“So let me get this straight,” Roger said with his hand covering his eyes, “You are in Smile… the band I wanted to see? And you are the drummer?”

“Yep,” Rogerina confirmed while taking a sip of water. 

“Well, besides from the fact that's so unfair because I’ve been playing the drums longer than you,” Roger moved his hand and spoke in a soft tone, “Why didn’t you just tell me?” The mood dramatically changed from pure rage to innocent sorrow. 

“Because I knew you’d overreact, like you just did,” Rogerina folded her arms. She still had a hint of irritation in her voice, but she too was softening up. 

“Oh,” Roger was quiet, “Sorry.”

Rogerina shrugged, “It’s whatever.” 

“You two finished fighting?” Deaky asked.

The twins looked over at the other three and in unison began to blush. It was clear the two forgot the others were even there during their argument. Roger and Rogerian continued their pattern of acting in unison by saying, “Sorry,” at the same time and in the same shy tone. 

“No need to apologize, darlings!” Freddie said with a smile, “Only natural for a family to fight. Say, are you two up to get some ice pops?”

Roger and Rogerina looked at each other then back at Freddie. 

“Sure,” Rogerina agreed.

“Great,” Freddie said while pulling Brian toward them, “Brian will take you two! His treat!”

“Wait, uh,” Brian stuttered but couldn’t find any word besides, “Okay.”

Freddie patted John on the shoulder, “We'd join you but it's past Deaky's bedtime."

* * *

The Taylor twins went home that night with the same lover boy on their minds. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. Rough Day at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school sucks.

“I fell in love with you the day I first saw you. The scent of your hair when you walk past stays with me all day. I’ve tried moving on, but you always seem to be on my mind. And when we kissed, I knew you were the only one for me. Every time I think of a future, you’re in it. Rogerina, I am madly in love with you.”    


Rogerian sat in her desk, expressionlessly peering at the schoolboy confessing his adoration. 

“Thanks,” she replied while smacking her gum. Rogerina thought the boy would walk away once he was finished but no, he stood there waiting. 

‘Oh dear God,’ she huffed while straightening up. 

“Listen, uh,” Rogerina came to a blank. 

“Alex,” he offered with a worried tone. 

“Alex, I’m sorry but,” she took an awkward pause, “I could not give less of a shit about you.” 

Alex looked like he was about to burst into tears, which only made Rogerina’s annoyance grow. 

“But,” Alex began before Rogerina quickly cut him off.

“But what, Alex?” she stood so she wouldn’t be looked down upon, “You come to me during my off period, while I’m minding my own damn business. You force me to listen to your weird fucking speech, even though I told you I’m not in the mood. And then you try to make me feel bad for you? Seriously?” 

Alex didn’t say a thing, he just stood there looking pathetic. 

“News flash, jackass, if I even enjoyed your company remotely I would acknowledge your existence.” Rogerina held eye contact, the type one can’t pull away from, “Go fuck yourself.” 

Rogerina nearly slammed the door while she walked out the room. No one would dare mess with her while she walked down the hall. She moved with a purpose: hair having a slight bounce, fist clenched, skirt perfectly fitting, and eyes filled with determination. 

Rogerina walked outside and glanced to both sides. There was a group of boys relaxing to the right, and absolutely no one to the left. Sanctuary. Rogerina leaned against the left wall of the school and craved a cigarette. The event of the day flashed through her mind: F on a history paper, grabbed by someone in the hall, seen as stupid by the teachers, moron with a crappy confession. 

"I hate everyone in this fucking school," Rogerina muttered while rubbing her palms against her skirt. It was rare that Rogerina would get this worked up over a day like today, she has dealt with worse. But she was so tired of being seen as the flirty, stupid blonde in class or the evil seductress of denial. 

Rogerina was staring so intensely off into nothingness that she didn’t even notice when someone walked up. 

“What are you doing?” 

Rogerina’s gaze lingered up at the sound of the familiar voice. Roger. A feeling of comfort filled her gut, which was an unusual response to seeing her brother. 

“Minding my own business. And you?” Rogerina instantly regretted her sarcastic remark. She needed him right then but being a dick came so naturally. 

“I was hanging out with my friends, but I stopped to check on you,” Roger remarked. Rogerina was expecting him to reply in a much ruder fashion, but she supposed he could tell something was wrong. The two were quiet for a second. 

“I’m gonna ask you again, what are you doing?” 

Rogerina looked at him with a weak smile, “Would you believe I'm upset because someone just confessed their love to me?” She slowly slid her way to the ground. Roger let out a sigh and sat down beside her. 

“Actually I would. You’re fairly popular and fairly dramatic.” 

Rogerina glanced over at him and laughed, “Can I confess something to you?” 

Roger nodded. 

“Ever since I joined Smile...I’ve lost complete interest in high schoolers.”

Roger only nodded. 

“And I’m tired of being treated like shit. When it was just teachers who treated me like that, I didn't care. But now,” Rogerina took a breath to hold back tears, "My own classmates are making me feel awful for not getting involved in my old ways."

Again, Roger only nodded.

“Honestly, I can’t bring myself to hook up with anyone because...there is someone that's been on my mind.” 

“Me too,” Roger finally commented. 

Rogerina smiled and nudged her brother, “No kidding. Who is she?” 

“Well, he’s a guy.” 

“Me too!” Rogerina's own heartache grew light at the news of her brother's joy. It wasn’t often he had someone specific in mind. 

“What does he look like?” she urged. 

Roger began to act bashful. A shy smile spread across his face as he shrugged, “Oh God, I don’t know how to describe him. He’s tall with curly hair. One of those really nice guys, but not annoyingly nice.” 

Rogerina blinked, an odd feeling filled her stomach. 

“Does he play guitar?”

Roger spoke in a flustered tone, “Oh God, you already know who I'm talking about. I’ll just say it, Brian May. I wanna go out with Brian May.” 

A tear prickled out Rogerina's eye, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm always ready for headcanons on Rogerina and/or request! <3


	6. Deaky's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's not forget about John Deacon and his views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far. Just thought that would be fun to know.

How does John Deacon see Rogerina Taylor? If one doesn’t pay attention closely, the answer may be missed. 

* * *

Rogerina’s first impression wasn’t anything John was interested in. She was beautiful, sure. But Smile’s drummer just quit and the mood became a silent gloom. So the fact Rogerina’s alluring appearance came with an irritable whine did not help.

‘Fussing that you’re not a child doesn’t help your case,’ John thought while Brian interacted with the blonde. 

Though Rogerina’s first impression was utter shit, her second was stunning. Freddie, Brian, and John all stopped what they were doing, what they were thinking just to watch the little blonde on the drums. Rogerina had a speck of fury in her eyes that seemed to fuel her energy. 

Though John did feel a bit bad for everyone belittling her before, he was slightly grateful they did. He wondered if she would have been playing with such passion if she didn’t feel the need to prove them all wrong. But since she did “need” to prove something, John ended up witnessing one of the best drum performances of his life. 

They were all speechless once Rogerina finished. She was breathing heavily and hunched over; her mind clearly on pause as well. When Brian spat out, “What days are you available to practice?” John knew he rightfully spoke for the whole band.

* * *

 

Weeks had passed since Rogerina became an official member of Smile. Freddie clearly liked her, and so did Brian. Both for different reasons of course. Freddie seemed to take a particular interest in Rogerina’s wardrobe and presentation. She looked like the average, popular, pretty girl everyone meets in school. Yet she had a sharp bite.  Which helped out when Brian asked her what song she wrote, “I’m In Love With My Car.” 

The little blonde didn’t even have her own car, yet she wrote a rock ballad for it. John remembered the fight she had with Freddie vividly:

“You don’t even own a car, dear! How can you be so attached to something that doesn’t exist?” 

“It’s a metaphor!”

“And that metaphor is?”

“Well, if I explain it then it’ll be ruined! That’s the whole point of it being a metaphor!”

The fight was over Rogerina wanting to perform it once, to see how the crowd would take it.

“Just let the kid play her song,” John finally spoke out, “She can sing it. Think of it as a vocal break for you.” 

“Can she even sing,” Brian asked John and Freddie.

“Well, I’m not sure,” Freddie wondered. The idea of letting the song be performed began to seem a bit more appealing. 

“Who cares if she can sing,” John pointed out, “It doesn’t seem like the type of song that demands a good voice.”

Freddie shrugged, “He makes a good point.”

Rogerina fake coughed while shooting the others an annoyed glare. The three glanced over at her which led to something beautiful none of them expected. Rogerina began to sing in the most angelic voice any of them ever heard. She sang one of Smile’s songs, but in a way to show off her vocal range. Once she was done, she continued to scowl at the group. She folded her arms and began tapping a foot; however, she was stopped once Freddie ran over and hugged her. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Rogerina asked in a much softer tone than expected.

“Darling, that was marvelous,” Freddie stated. And to John’s surprise, Rogerina began to blush intensely. 

“Uh, thanks Fred,” she awkwardly muttered. 

Once Freddie moved away from Rogerina, she folded her arms again and looked away from everyone. 

“John was right though… the song doesn’t need to be nicely sung.” 

And that’s exactly what happened. When Smile performed “I’m In Love With My Car,” Rogerina did not sing anything like the first time they heard her voice. She did a type of sing-yelling, that fit well with the tune. The crowd loved it, partly because the song was so ridiculous how could one not enjoy it. And partly because Rogerina is a fan favorite; she could do anything and the crowd would cheer. 

Rogerina might have been blessed with a voice made for a church choir, but she was pursuing a life in rock; which John found funny. 

* * *

John Deacon and Rogerina Taylor barely talked. She didn’t know much about him, he didn’t know much about her.

His main opinion on her is she was reliable. She’d sometimes came later than expected for shows, but she always was right there to walk on stage.  Rogerina also took practice just as serious as the rest of the band, which John did not expect. She was a great surprise that fit perfectly with Smile.

This opinion slowly shifted as time went on, as Brian began to act different.  It was a slow progression, but a progression nonetheless. Brian went from being a coolly collected guitarist to being a flustered mess. 

Rogerina played as Brian’s cute tease, which often ended with him messing up. John sometimes wished they’d just fuck already so Brian could get back to normal. However, John couldn’t help but think he’d be uncomfortable with the two actually hooking up. It wasn’t his business, but he found Rogerina to be too young to get involved in the things she did. John hated to admit it, but he saw Rogerina as a little sister. 

And John knew he wasn’t alone on seeing her as the little sister type. The rest of the band would always make comments about her age. 

An amused smile found its way to John’s face as he thought back on a conversation that happens quite often: Rogerina would urge for the band to do something none of them want besides her, one of them would then threaten to call her mum, she would never mention the topic again. 

Though Rogerina’s temptation for Brian was a start, it did not prepare the band for the coming of Roger Taylor. Both of the twins held themselves high and wore their egos proudly. However, when it came to flirting, Rogerina was tenacious while Roger was diffident. Whether the two planned to play the yin and yang card was unknown to John. Whether it was premeditated or not, it worked like a charm on Brian. They had him wrapped around their fingers in no time.

Poor Brian becomes hot and bothered more times than one person is ever meant to. And it was all thanks to Rogerina Taylor. 

* * *

The band was invited to a party after a show one night. Once there, the group slowly began to split up. John didn’t see where everyone went due to his interest in the catchy music playing. He looked over the crowd for one second then the next then he knew, everyone he arrived with had disappeared.

John wasn’t in the mood to socialize so he decided to just walk around and observe. A part of him was hoping to bump into another Smile member, but the other part of him enjoyed the isolation. 

While walking, John caught a glimpse of familiar blonde hair tied with black ribbons. He was about to continue walking when he noticed something was a bit off. Rogerina was stumbling a bit, even though she was standing in one place; plus, they arrived only forty minutes earlier. Before anything else could happen, John was already right by her side.

“Hey, Rogerina!” he greeted, not acknowledging the other. 

Rogerina slowly looked up with a drunken gaze. Once she realized who was talking to her, a lazy smile spread across her face, “Deaky!” 

“Yep,” he smiled, “How are you feeling, Rogerina?” John glanced over at the guy who was already walking away. A feeling of relief filled John, he wasn’t very good at fighting. 

“Noooot too good,” Rogerina admitted. She whispered in his ear, “I only had one drink and that guy gave it to me.” 

John nodded, “Okay, Rog. Let’s get you out of here.” He put his arm around her and led her out the door. 

The two sat on the curb. Well, John sat; Rogerina laid on the sidewalk and was singing some nonsense tune. Things could have been worse. 

“Hey Deaky,” Rogerina stopped singing and poked at his back, “Hey Deaky.”

“Hm?” John looked back at her. She really did have charm, he realized.

“Do the guys like me?” 

“Well, yeah, from what I can see. Guys like you.”

Rogerina giggled and rolled over to her side, “Nooo, not ‘guys!’ Do THE guys like me? Brian, Freddie... you.”

John was quiet for a second. He knew Brian liked her company, he knew Freddie liked her as well. But, did he? John looked at the intoxicated teen and shrugged.

Rogerina sat up, “I’ll take that as a no.” She sounded so sad. 

“That’s not what I said,” John pointed out, “I just don’t want to speak for other people. You could always ask Brian and Freddie yourself.”

“Fair,” she sniffed, “What about yooou?” Rogerina poked John again. “What do you think of me, Deaky Deacon?” 

John laughed, “You do know ‘Deaky’ isn’t my first name, right?” Rogerina was quiet. She looked as if the secrets of the universe were just revealed. 

While watching Rogerina, John thought through all he knows of her. Here she sat, drunk and vulnerable. In this state, she asked what people thought of her. He realized, Rogerina wasn’t as unapologetic as she made people think. That is when John finally understood how to properly view her.

Rogerina Taylor isn’t some evil temptress, not a heartless bitch, nor a saint. 

Rogerina Taylor is a loyal friend, a passionate lover, a young lady with dreams, and so much more. 

Rogerina is a human. And Deaky saw her as so. 

“Yeah, I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	7. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a nice night.

Rogerina leaned against her vanity to study her makeup; she had to look just right. It was the first time in a while where she could take her time in getting dressed for a performance. Freshly done makeup, combed hair, and no school uniform. Rogerina couldn’t help but feel proud. 

She examined herself one last time before twirling a strand of hair and winking at the reflection. That is when Rogerina realized, she was missing lip gloss. 

She pulled out her name brand gloss and began to apply it. While making one smooth stroke across her top lip, a loud bang of her door hitting the wall made her flinch. This ending with her accidentally reaching the wand across her cheek. 

“For fuck’s sake!” Rogerina yelled. She quickly glared over to her doorway where Roger stood modeling black tinted sunglasses. 

“We're going to a party later,” he stated while walking toward Rogerina. 

“Already busy. There’s a show tonight,” she replied while pulling his sunglasses off, “It’s night time and you’re indoors. You want to damage your eyes?” It wasn’t necessarily that she cared if he did, she just liked being right.

Roger grabbed his glasses back, “That’s just a myth… I think.”

Rogerina turned her attention back to her vanity and began wiping off the out of place lip gloss. Roger peered into the mirror and watched his sister with a confused expression. 

“Well, how’d you fuck it up so bad?”

“You're forgetting that you barged into my room without warning,” Rogerina commented with an emotionless tone; she was too concentrated on her makeup to feel anger. ”Thanks for that by the way. Really helped the process along.”

Roger shrugged, “Whatever. I don’t see how you can spend so much time on makeup. It doesn’t seem that hard.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” She pushed her makeup bag over to her brother with a fake-sweet smile. Roger glanced down at the bag.

‘Is he really considering it?’ she thought while a smirk crept onto her lips. She couldn’t wait to tell everyone at school if he actually attempted and was as bad as she expected him to be. Rogerina’s amused look dropped once Roger shoved the bag back in her direction. 

“Fuck off,” he laughed. 

“You just know you’ll be proven wrong.” When this insult didn’t work, Rogerina muttered, “Pussy.” Which always worked like a charm. 

Roger grabbed the makeup and turned to the mirror, “Girls are so dramatic! Just watch.” 

He pulled out the eyeshadow first and tried applying it with a blush brush. He was so close to being right that Rogerina couldn’t help but laugh. The image of Roger nervously plopping the oversized brush on his eyelid was too much to bear. 

“Why do you look so scared?!” she snorted. 

Once Rogerina was done with her laughing fit, she noticed how red-faced Roger was. Thus making her feel the smallest bit sorry.

“Here,” Rogerina took the brush away from her brother. She gestured for him to sit in the chair, which he did. She wiped away the poorly applied eyeshadow and started over. Rogerina was surprised Roger was even letting her do this, after all, he had a party to go to later. She expected him to stop her eventually, but he never did. 

Once she was done, Roger looked in the mirror and was stunned. Rogerina leaned down so the two were at equal level. 

“Wow,” she said in amazement, “Style your hair and people might think they’re seeing double.”

The two stared at the reflection for another few seconds before a smile crossed Roger’s face. He looked at Rogerina, “Would you like to do my hair too?”

She pleasantly agreed. 

* * *

The young blonde walked into the bar slightly later than planned due to "dress up" with Roger. For that, the outfit of the night was–once again–the school uniform with one sock fallen to the ankle.

Brian smiled and waved over to her, which caused Freddie and Deaky to look her way as well. 

Rogerina rushed over with a nervous smile, “I’m not late, am I?”

Brian shook his head slightly, “No, you just made it.”

“Why the hat?” Freddie asked in a skeptical tone. He pulled the straw hat from around her head to observe it. “Not the most fashionable thing, now is it?”

Rogerina shrugged, “Thought the hat would be a nice accessory.”

“Think again, dear,” Freddie stated while placing the hat on a side table.

Rogerina glanced over to the stage and pushed up to her tippy toes, a girlish grin plastered across her face. 

“Why are you so cheery?” Brian had a smile to match Rogerina’s.

“Things have been working out quite well for me lately.”

* * *

 

The performance was going absolutely wonderful. Rogerina never felt more alive. Looking out at the crowd and seeing everyone enjoying themselves made her feel at place. Since the beginning of the show, she wasn’t able to pull a straight face. Her grin continued to urge itself even when Rogerina tried to stop. 

The thrill of playing didn’t come close to the thrill of her solo song. She began to sing and something about all the eyes on her felt so amazing. While glancing around, Rogerina spotted Freddie staring at her. This seemed very out of place for their frontman; Freddie usually focussed on keeping the crowd’s energy up. As uncomfortable as she felt, her good mood was not ruined. The feeling of joy continued to overflow.

Her high was soon ruined once Freddie strolled over to her while the crowd cheered. “Enjoying yourself, Roger?” he asked with a cocky grin. 

Time froze. He was caught and caught in convincing drag to make matters worse.

Under Freddie’s amused gaze, all Roger could pull was a slow nod paired with sheepish eyes.  Freddie winked before continuing the show. 

"I am so screwed." 

* * *

 

“Roger?!” Brian nearly yelled after Freddie told him. Roger was just happy he waited till the show was over to tell the other band members the truth.

Roger awkwardly waved, “Hi.”

Brian darted his head around to look at Deaky, who had his arms folded with a neutral expression.

“Did you know?”

“Knew the moment he walked up,” Deaky admitted. 

“Was I the only one fooled?” Brian asked in an angry yet shameful tone

Freddie gave him a pat on the back, “Oh don’t worry, darling. Roger was very convincing. No one in the crowd noticed.”

Brian buried his face in his hand, “The crowd didn’t notice because he was hiding behind the fucking drums!”

"And we should be thankful for that! It seems Roger wore everything of his sister's," Freddie's gaze trailed down to Roger's skirt, "He would have flashed the whole damn crowd if it weren't for those drums." This statement was enough to make Roger tug down on his skirt and look away from the others. 

Roger began to take a step back, “I should really be getting home.”

“Wait,” Deaky said with a puzzled look, “If you’re here then… where's Rogerina?”

* * *

 

Roger was met with a fist to the face when he opened the closet door. 

“I’m gonna kill you, you fucking cunt!” Rogerina prepared to throw another punch. Luckily, she was stopped by Brian grabbing her arm. Roger laid on the ground, only slightly prompted up with an elbow. With his other arm, he cupped the part of his face Rogerina landed her blow on. He couldn’t be mad at her; he did leave her in a dark closet for roughly two hours. 

“Whoa!” Brian pulled Rogerina away from Roger, which was harder than he expected. He picked her up by wrapping his arms around her waist, which helped pin her arms to her side. However, Rogerina continued to kick and yell vulgarities. 

“I said I was sorry!” Roger said while clumsily getting back to his feet. 

“You didn’t say shit!” Rogerina spat back. 

“She has a point,” Deaky stated. 

“Well, now I am! I’m sorry!”

Rogerina stopped struggling, which Brian took as a sign that it would be ok to let her down. He was wrong. Right when Rogerina wasn’t restrained anymore, she threw another punch at her brother. This action ultimately led to Roger being on the ground again holding his injured face.  

“Okay,” Rogerina breathed in and brushed at her skirt. She spoke in a calm tone, “We’re even.” 

Roger looked up at the group from the ground, “How did you guys even notice?”

Freddie laughed, “Oh, darling, your legs do not compare to Rogerina’s.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Request, headcanons, and critiques are always welcomed


	8. The Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Brian has been on Rogerina's and Roger's minds. But who is gonna do it first?

In the Taylor living room sat four young men mindlessly bantering and laughing. Roger was a bit nervous when Rogerina walked off to change; he had never been around the guys without her. But Roger was glad to find that even though he isn’t apart of the band, he was treated like he was. The group got along so well, he felt like he’d known everyone for years. That is just another reason why Roger couldn’t help but be jealous of Rogerina, she lived the life he could have.

“Can I get you another one, Brian?” Roger asked after noticing Brian finished his second beer.

Brian smiled and waved his hand, “No, no. But you can tell me where the bathroom is.”

“Down that hall. First door on the left,” Roger replied while motioning the directions.

Brian went down the hall and did what he was instructed. The only problem is, there was no bathroom behind the first door. 

In Brian’s gaze stood Rogerina from behind. She only had underwear on while unbuttoning her school blouse. Rogerina looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Brian. This ended with him quickly shutting the door and walking back to the others with his head down. 

Brian still didn't look up even when he sat down, which only caused the merry mood to subside. All attention was on him, but no one knew what to ask. ‘What possibly could have happened in the bathroom?’ was the question on everyone’s mind. 

Finally, Roger leaned toward Brian, “Are you okay?”

Brian mumbled. 

“Darling, we can’t hear a thing you’re saying,” Freddie took a sip of his drink. 

Brian raised his head but kept his eyes down, “I just walked in on Rogerina changing… she probably thinks I’m some pervert.”

Freddie couldn’t help but laugh; Deaky also cracked an amused grin. 

“It isn’t funny,” Brian spoke in a regretful tone. The whole situation really was straining on Brian, that was clear. 

Roger took it upon himself to clear the air, “Don’t worry. I’ll check on her.” 

“Thanks,” Brian muttered. 

While Roger walked to his sister’s room, he could hear the other two teasing Brian.

When Roger was with Rogerina, he was instantly asked, “Did it work?”

He shrugged, “Brian saw you half naked, didn’t he? I’d say it worked.”

Rogerina shook her head, “But did he seem turned on at all? Did he like what he saw, Roger?”

“Well,” he thought it over, “He isn’t gonna to tell me if he wants to fuck my sister if that’s what you’re asking. But, he was worried you think he is a perv. So that shows he cares!”

Rogerina thought on Brian’s reaction for a few seconds. Finally, she decided the plan ended in success. 

When she went to get dressed, an idea crossed her mind, “Are you positive he is an ass kinda guy? Perhaps he would have liked a front view instead?” Rogerina pressed her boobs together with a thoughtful expression. 

“He wouldn’t have had much to look at,” Roger taunted. 

Rogerina grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it at her brother. Luckily, Roger dodged it just in time; he was still recovering from when Rogerina attacked him. 

“He probably wouldn’t be too impressed with what you’re packing either,” Rogerina pointed out before getting dressed.

“You say ‘wouldn’t.’ If I was stupid I’d think you were implying he won’t have a chance to make his own opinion.”

“Well, duh,” Rogerina laughed, “Rog, we can’t both hook up with him.”

“What? Why not?” he sounded very peevish.

She gave him a confounded look, “It’s weird for us to get with the same person.”

“Since when?!”

“Since Brian,” both looked surprised at what Rogerina blurted out. For a second, she regretted even speaking but that changed as she thought it over. A shy smile slipped onto Rogerina’s lips, “Brian is different from all those other people. I didn’t give a shit about them, and they didn’t give a shit about me.”

Roger folded his arms and leaned against a wall, “What makes you think you’ll be able to hook up with him before I do?”

This question caused a rare moment where Rogerina didn’t have an answer. It wasn’t like she had a claim on Brian. ‘You can’t call dibs on a guy like that,’ Rogerina admitted to herself.

“Fine. The competition is back on. No more teamwork, every Taylor for themselves.” She hid her growing fear of losing Brian with an arrogant smirk. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

The two returned back to the rest of the band acting as if nothing had happened. Brian had a shameful, awkward smile as he apologized to Rogerina. She assured him everything was okay with a kiss on the cheek and by sitting a bit closer than “just friends” would.

* * *

 

The twins spent weeks working for Brian’s desire. It soon became entertainment for Deaky and Freddie. It also became expected. Something pretty serious would have had to happen for one of the twins not to be giving Brian a flirty look or making sexual innuendos. 

Freddie and Deaky didn’t feel bad for Brian, they were pretty sure he liked the attention. After all, Rogerina and Roger were two cute and flirty blondes with the sweetest features. In other words, they were everyone’s teenage dream.

At one band practice, during a break, Rogerina and Roger were giving quite the performance. 

Rogerina wore a sundress with a pattern of red and white plaid. She acted out of character by speaking softly and avoided any vulgar words. She enjoyed a red lollie, which she'd suck on when Brian tried to talk. This would often lead him to forget what he was saying right in the middle of his sentence. She was playing the sex kitten card and was damn good at it.

Though Roger wasn’t able to make Brian speechless, he came close. While the band played, Roger dropped his pen and took his sweet time with his ass in the air to get it. Which actually caused Brian to play so poorly that Freddie thought a break was needed. Deaky could tell Rogerina was envious that Roger thought to play “the booty card” before she did. On top of that, Roger had a black eye from when his sister punched him, meaning he looked even more vulnerable than usual.

Deaky had to give the twins this, they knew their strengths and could play off them very well.

“You think we should start practicing again?” Deaky asked Freddie.

“What’s the point? Brian will just keep screwing up till this,” he waved toward the other three, “is resolved.”

“You got a point… I wish there was a way to speed it up. But threesomes involving siblings is a bit fucked, huh?”

“I think they just need a little push,” Freddie stood up, “They are all just tiptoeing around what they want.”

Before Deaky could even reply, Freddie was walking over to Brian. Everyone watched in shock as he grabbed Bian and kissed him. After, Freddie turned to Roger and Rogerina and state in a cool tone, “It isn’t that hard, darlings,” Before walking back to Deaky. 

Everyone in the room needed a few seconds to fully process what just happened. Rogerina and Roger looked at each other before bombarding Brian. It was a fight on who could kiss him next.  The chaos was hard to watch, there was just so much blonde hair and touchy hands. Yet Freddie and Deaky could not pull their eyes away from it. 

“I say Rogerina gets to him first,” Freddie reached his hand over to Deaky.

Deaky thought for a second before shaking Freddie’s hand, “I’ll take that bet.”

Suddenly, Roger dragged Rogerina away from Brian by her arm. In only a matter of seconds, the fight that lasted week after week was over. 

“I did it first!” Roger yelled in triumph. 

“Oh shut up!” Rogerina laughed, “I kissed him first.”

The two looked at each other before quickly changing their gaze to Brian. In unison, the twins ask, “Who was it?”

Brian was red-faced when he admitted, “I don’t know.”

“You gotta be kidding,” Roger muttered. 

“You actually don’t know?” Rogerina asked with broken spirits, “You aren’t just saying that to spare Roger’s feelings?”

Brian shook his head. The air turned stiff.

“Guess that means Freddie won,” Deaky stated casually.

Freddie walked over to the others and rested his head on Brian's shoulder, “I deserve this.”

“You sure do, Fred,” Deaky said while squeezing between Rogerina and Roger. He wrapped his arms around them, “I just love a happy ending, don’t you two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As all ways, request and critiques are always welcomed.


	9. Sweet Little Rogerina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone happy?

Rogerina hadn’t looked away from her homework even once. She had a test on Monday and couldn’t handle the idea of failing again. She was hunched over her desk and mindlessly biting at her lower lip. Meanwhile, Brian was laying on her bed–watching her work. 

Rogerina had been trying to solve the problem for the last three minutes. He wanted to explain the steps again, but she insisted she already knew.

As Brian waited, he thought back to everything that happened. This was the first day he got to see her after the kissing fiasco, which is the incident that forced Brian to acknowledge  Roger’s and Rogerina’s interest in him.  

Earlier that day, Brian was very surprised when Rogerina called him requesting for homework help. Brian was hesitant to agree but decided he could put aside his anxiety if it meant Rogerina would get a good grade. 

While Brian walked up to the Taylor household, he anticipated a stiff wall between him and the twins. Meaning he was shocked when Rogerina welcomed him with a hug. While she led him to her bedroom, all she spoke about was school drama and the stupidity of it all. Rogerina acted as if nothing happened, and the worst part is she was quite good at that. 

Another thing that shocked Brian was Rogerina’s little to no flirting. She was treating Brian like how she’d treat Deaky or Freddie, friendly with absolutely nothing to read into. Brian felt as if he should like this treatment more, but it only left him feeling like something was missing. And even after laying on her bed for an hour, he still felt like something was missing.

Without either of them noticing, Roger walked into the room. 

“Damn, you two really are just doing work,” he said in a disappointed tone.

Brian sat up quickly and Rogerina turned around in her chair; Roger's focus didn't stray from Brian.

“She said you were coming by, so I thought I would see if I could join the fun but,” Roger looked between the two, “there is absolutely nothing interesting going on.”

Roger placed his hands on the foot of the bed and leaned forward, “Of course, if you come to my room we could find something more enjoyable to do.”

“Fuck off, Roger,” Rogerina stated sharply. 

Roger looked over at Rogerina with an irritable glare. Then back at Brian–whose heart was now racing–and gave a sweet smile. 

“Excuse my sister’s newly found prude lifestyle,” he straightened up, “But if you ever want some company, you know where I am.” And with that, Rogerina and Brian were alone again.

Rogerina turned to Brian with a short laugh, “Sorry about that.”

“I’m used to it by now,” Brian paused, “Well, I should be used to it.”

Rogerina laughed again.

Brian held his breath as they looked into each other's eyes. There was a force pushing him closer to Rogerina, and he did nothing to stop it. As Brian slowly leaned toward Rogerina, she spoke in a humbled tone.

“If you’re checking to see if I got past number 5, I’ll tell you now I didn’t.”

“Oh uh,” Brian rushed his hand through his hair, “Yeah, yeah I was going to check that.” He felt overwhelming embarrassment. He prayed Rogerina just didn’t pick up what he was actually  doing rather than rejecting his pursuit.  

Brian stayed for another half hour before Rogerina was finished all her work. 

As the two stood at the door, Rogerina waved, “Thank you so much again. You’re a lifesaver!”

He smiled and shrugged, “It’s no trouble.”

The two paused; Rogerina was waiting for Brian to leave, Brian was waiting for something more to happen.

“Okay,” Rogerina laughed, “Bye-bye.” She went to close the door but stopped at Brian’s voice.

“Wait, I-” she opened the door back up and stared up at him with a confused grin.

He continued, “I don’t get it, Rogerina.”

She went to ask what he meant, but Brian kept talking. “You and Roger. Just the other day you two were fighting over me. And now today… today you’re acting like that didn’t happen. Like nothing between us ever happened.” Brian paused, trying not to let his voice crack. “What’s going on?”

Rogerina offered a pitiful smile, “Oh Brian.” She brushed back some of his hair and gently touched his face. “You were an obsession of the moment. For a long time, you were the only thing on my mind… But now that you’re out of my system, what’s the point?”

Rogerina pulled her hand away. “So no need to worry about Roger and me! Well,” she giggled, “You might have to worry about Roger. Goodnight!” 

The door was closed before Brian could react. 

“Goodnight,” Brian tried to say but it came out as a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter. Request, comments, and critiques are always welcomed!


	10. Sweet Little Rogerina pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Brian.

Brian hadn’t felt like himself ever since Rogerina first walked up. At first, he felt like he was walking on eggshells everytime he was near her. Brian had this overwhelming need to impress her. This feeling soon faded into lovestruck. That was the happiest he’d been in a long time. He understood what “walking on cloud 9” meant whenever he was around Rogerina. 

But now, he was in pain.

Brian felt discomfort ever since Rogerina admitted her disinterest in him. He never really cared if people liked him, but that was before he knew what it was like to have Rogerina’s attention. Brian never knew heartbreak until he thought he had Rogerina, but she was the one who dropped him.

Two weeks went by with Brian feeling this way.

Practices went well, Brian didn’t mess up at all like he used to. But he didn’t have the same carefree style as he once did. This attitude carried onto the band's actual performances. It only worked out because the audience figured that was just the guitarist’s persona, cool and passive. But the rest of the band noticed, which led them to feel a bit off as well.

Neither Deaky or Freddie talked about what happened to Rogerina or Brian. A few times Freddie went to ask but there was a vibe of ‘this topic is off limits’ every time. It got the point Freddie and Deaky were desperate for the uncomfortable tension to break. So Deaky suggested they all go to a party after one of the shows, hoping it would be a nice way for Brian to let loose. However, Brian didn’t take a sip of his drink and wouldn’t show interest in anyone who spoke to him. Eventually, he decided that taking a step outside would be best for himself.

Once outside, Brian took a deep breath and stared up at the night sky. The moon was looking back at him as if to say, “We can be alone together.” But the comfort of the moon only made him feel even smaller. He looked away once he heard voices coming from down the alley.

“I should go back inside,” a feminine voice whispered.

“Come on, babe,” another voice replied.

The first voice giggled, “Fine, only a few more minutes.”

Brian was about to go back inside but something told him to get closer. As he approached the couple, he could clearly see the two were making out. It was dark so it took him a minute to  realize one of the people was Rogerina.

She was pressed up against the wall, her hands were tangled in her partner’s hair. Emotions of all kind filled Brian, with the strongest being jealousy. If Rogerina was going to use someone for pleasure it should be Brian.

He turned around and began walking back, knowing it was his own fault for not getting to her sooner. Brian only stopped when he heard a slapping sound. He turned around to see Rogerina and the guy were now a good bit apart from each other.

“I told you not to grab me like that,” she looked pissed.

The guy had apologetic eyes, “I’m sorry, Rogerian. Come on, I won’t do it again.” He reached out his hand to entice her back in.    


Rogerian scoffed, “In your dreams.”

“Oh come on,” the guy started to sound annoyed, “Stop being a prude.”

“If one more person calls me a prude, I swear to God I’ll murder them,” Rogerina yelled.

Brian could see the guy looked shocked, so did Rogerian. It was clear she didn’t mean to be as loud as she was.

The guy started to speak in a soft tone, “Okay, just calm down.”

“I’m over this,” she stated and went to walk away but was pulled back. 

This is when Brian unconsciously began walking over, “Are you deaf? She doesn’t want to.”

Both the guy and Rogerina were surprised by Brian’s sudden presence; the guy let go of his grip on Rogerina.

While Brian got closer, the guy ran off the other way. It was well known that the other members of Smile were willing to fight for Rogerina. Brian stood by her as they watched the other runoff; the only noise was a passing car from the distance.

“What the hell was that?” she mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Brian looked down at Rogerina, who still looked pissed.

“I was gonna fuck that guy tonight,” she stated coldly.

“But,” Brian was now feeling quite foolish. Perhaps his jealousy led to him misreading the situation.

“It’s called playing hard to get, Brian.”

The two were quiet before Rogerina continued. She tried to mask her sorrow with charm, “I’ve learned playing hard to get makes the guy only want me more.”

Brian didn’t say a thing, he only looked down at Rogerian. The mood was odd, hard to read.

Rogerian took a gulp before finishing in a whisper, “Which is really fucking hard to do when I’m in love with the guy.”

Brian began to see what had been so clear to everyone but him.

“Well,” he spoke softly, “You say playing hard to get works on getting guys to like you. Then what? What does he have to do for you not to break his heart?”

Rogerian slowly looked up at Brian, her eyes looked so innocent in the moonlight. “Well, I’d want him to understand where he stands in my life. He needs to know if I’d laugh or weep if he was gone by tomorrow.”

“How can he tell that?”

“I’ll let you know when I figure that out,” she whispered. Without warning, tears began to roll down Rogerina’s cheeks.

“Why are you crying?”

“Because,” her voice was sturdy but threatened to crack any minutes, “I hurt the one person worth weeping over.”

Without a second thought, Brian pressed his lips against Rogerina’s. For the first time since Rogerina joined Smile, she wasn’t thinking about someone else while she made out with another. Brian was all she had physically and mentally.

Eventually, the two went back into the party but only to say bye to Freddie and Deaky. They made their way back to Brian’s apartment and continued what was put on pause.

While the two kissed on Brian’s bed, he slowly led her to lay down so he would be over her. Only then did Rogerina pull away with a smirk.

“Oh love, don’t think you’re the dominant one in this relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (again) <3  
> Tell me how you liked the ending of this chapter! (if you want, I can't control you.)


	11. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Rogerina fucked. How does everyone react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fun little short.

Rogerina and Brian just informed Deaky and Freddie they were on their way out the party. Deaky and Freddie just nodded without putting up a fight for them to stay.

Freddie watched the two leave before turning back to Deaky.

“Do you think they're going to-”

“Yep.”

Freddie smiled, “Good for them.”

* * *

 

Rogerina walked into Roger’s room without knocking. Doing this was always a gamble, but Rogerina was too cheery to care. 

“Hey!” Roger yelled while quickly shoving something under his pillow. 

“I have great news!” Rogerina gripped onto the foot of Roger’s bed and jumped up. 

“This better be good,” Roger muttered.

“Oh, it is,” Rogerina paused, ”Well it is for me at least.”

He sat up and inched closer to his sister; his curiosity growing. 

“What is it?”

Rogerina was too giddy to say a thing, which was very contagious for Roger. Soon both the twins had enthusiastic smiles.

“Come on!” he urged with a laugh.

“Okay!” Rogerina jumped again, “Brian and I are official! No more lil' school girl crushes for me!”

Roger’s heart sank but he continued to smile. 

“That’s great,” he kept up his excitement for Rogerina. He got to his feet but almost lost his balance from Rogerina suddenly hugging him.

Roger held her close, hoping she couldn’t feel his heart racing.

* * *

 

Since Rogerina got to know Brian, her promiscuity declined tremendously. 

Rumors spread like wildfire. Some said she was planning on becoming a nun after attending a purity camp. Others claimed she got an STD. Then due to her heart of gold, swore off sexual activity for the rest of her life. There was even one saying Rogerina never existed. The rumor went: people once mistook Roger for a girl, thus forming Rogerina.  Whenever Rogerina heard someone mention that one specifically, she’d say it's true.

Truthfully, Rogerina didn’t mind the rumors. She liked people talking about her; it keeps everyone on their toes.

Plus, Rogerina didn’t want to tell others about Brian. He was her escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Casual Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions form homework sprinkled with some sibling bonding.

Roger woke up in a good mood, the reason being he doesn’t have to get dressed. It was Sunday morning meaning Roger was the only one home. He wandered down the hall and headed toward the kitchen. It was one of those easy mornings where his biggest worry was what to eat for breakfast. 

A bolt of shock rushed through Roger when he saw Rogerina sitting at the kitchen table. He grabbed a nearby magazine and covered up his lower half. A deep blush of embarrassment colored Roger’s cheeks as he stared at his sister. 

“Rogerina?” he stuttered out. Roger was trying to cover his shame with faux composer, it wasn’t working. 

Rogerina glanced over at her brother while taking a sip of her tea. She looked him over in an unimpressed manner. 

“Goodmorning, Roger. Would you mind at least putting on some underwear?”

Roger nodded before rushing back to his room. He slipped on some clothes from off the ground and went back for the second time. Roger still had lingering embarrassment, making it awkward to walk back into Rogerina’s presence. But his hunger overpowered any of these thoughts.

While Roger made his cereal, he asked, “Are you gonna tell me why you are here and not at Brian’s?”

“I don’t even wanna hear his name,” Rogerina scolded.

“Trouble in paradise?” Roger laughed. 

“I’m not talking about it. I will never forgive him.”

“Hey! Hey!” Roger plopped down at the table, causing a loud thump. “Now you have to tell me.”

Rogerina slowly looked over at her brother with a dead look. Roger prepared for her to properly tell him to ‘fuck off’ as usual. However, Rogerina surprised him by dropping her face to the table. Roger straightened up and tried to consider what the right reaction would be. He knew he needed to comfort her, or something, but how?

Roger just reached out his hand and patted his sister’s back, “There, there.”

Rogerina replied with a long, low groan.

The tension forced Roger to give up on knowing what happened behind closed doors. He went to assure Rogerina that if she didn’t want to talk about, she didn't have to. But to Roger’s pleasure, she started to explain what happened the night before–her face still against the table.

* * *

The night before, Brian focussed on work at his desk. He felt like he had only been working for a half hour but it really had been two hours. Brian was fully concentrated, even forgetting Rogerina was still around. His train of thought only drifted once he felt two arms from behind trail down his chest.    


“Don’t you want a break?” a soft voice murmured into his ear.

Brian turned around to see Rogerina’s alluring doe-eyes. He had to force his gaze down in hopes to break the trance. However, the effort was counterproductive because now he was staring at Rogerina’s lace lingerie. He could feel his heart race as all logic fleeted.

Brian looked back into Rogerina’s eyes, signifying she won. 

Rogerina took his hand and led him to the bed. Brian sat down so Rogerina could peer down at him, one knee prompt up by his side. She gently pulled at the back of Brian’s hair, looking over his features. Every time Rogerina did this, Brian felt completely helpless. 

Without any warning, Rogerina kissed him. They started slow but passion caused the speed to increase. Brian kept his hands on Rogerina’s hips as her hands roamed over his body. This then led into her unbuttoning his shirt.

In the split moment of Brian pulling away to slip off his shirt, he watched Rogerina with adoration. Only staggering when he looked back at her face. He shook his head slightly but continued to kiss her. Problem being, Rogerina noticed his hesitation. 

She pulled away from Brian with a perplexed looked, “What was that?”

He opened his eyes again, “Hm?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Rogerina moved her knee from off the bed. 

“Oh,” Bria acted as if he just realized what she was talking about, “You mean that slight look I gave you?”

Rogerina nodded, announce and anxiety built in her gut. 

Brian gently grabbed Rogerina’s wrist and pulled her toward him. He offered her a weak, apologetic smile. But all she did in return was pull her arm back. 

“Brian,” she stated in a cold tone. 

“Okay fine,” he paused, “It’s just, for a second… you really looked like Roger.” 

“Well, Roger and I are twins,” Rogerina stated in the same harsh tone.

“Yeah, I know,” Brian smiled sheepishly, “But in that second I thought you were him.” He let out a short laugh. 

Rogerina took a step away from the bed, folding her arms. 

“You were thinking of my brother while we were about to fuck? Is that what you’re implying?” Rogerina’s sounded cool tempered but any wrong answer could set off her underlying rage. 

Brian rushed to his feet, still having a panicked smile. 

  
“No!” he quickly clarified, “It’s just you really looked like him for one second!”

  
Rogerina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Brian was too cute to be mad at for something so trivial; she counted to 10. Rogerina opened her eyes and pressed her hand against Brian’s chest, pushing him back to the bed. 

  
“No worries, love,” Rogerina smirked, “I’ll help remind you where my brother and I differ.”

The two were back in their original position, but this time Rogerina brought Brian’s hand to her chest. The two then finished what they started.

After, Brian held Rogerina tight in his arms. She rested her head against him and never wanted to move. She had spent all year doodling each of Smile’s band members’ names in her notebooks. She wouldn’t have imagined she’d ever be participating in after-sex-cuddles with one of them. The fact she actually liked him too; all her fantasies were more of a one-night stand setup. But here she was, completely in love with Brian May. 

Despite her desire to never move again, she did have to use the bathroom. Rogerina kissed Brian’s cheek before scooting out of bed. 

“Hey Rogerina,” Brian sat up.

“Hm?” she looked over at him with a pleasant haze over her eyes. 

“What we just did was very hot,” he stated. Rogerina was about to giggle at his adorable lack of better words, but Brian continued. “But, don’t you find it kinda funny you wanted to show me the differences between you and your brother, then you let me grab your A cup?”

Rogerina stared at Brian for a few seconds completely emotionless. 

“How can someone as smart as you say something so stupid,” Rogerina tried to suppress her anger. “Not only did you say I remind you of my brother in the middle of our foreplay. But now you’re hinting that my tits are unimpressive.”

“Oh come on,” Brian ran his hand through his hair, “You know I didn’t mean it to come off like that.”

“I am going home,” Rogerina said, still suppressing her anger, “Please don’t contact me for a bit or else I might do something we’ll both regret.” 

Rogerina walked out, thinking she achieved her goal of holding in her anger. However, she failed but stomping back into Brian’s room and stated, “And I’ll let you know my tits are praised at school!”

And with that, Rogerina left. 

* * *

Roger’s first reaction to the story was silence, but that quickly turned to laughter. This causing Rogerina to bring her head up from the table and watch in slight shock. But after a few seconds, Rogerina cracked a smile and joined in. 

“It is quite silly, isn’t it?” she laughed. 

“You’re so dramatic!” Roger pointed out. 

Once the two calmed down a bit, Rogerina noticed Roger grinning at her childishly. She mimicked the expression.

“What?” she giggled.

Roger leaned back in his chair, “I bet I know why he said all that.”

“Oh, you do?” 

Roger’s grin became much more mischievous than sweet. He explained what type of things a guy like Brian wants from a girl like Rogerina; and what type of things Brian might do to persuade her. 

“No one has ever wanted me to do something like that before,” Rogerina skeptically pointed out. She thought through the knowledge Roger just enlightened her with. 

“Well, Brian isn’t like anyone you’ve dealt with… he’s a college boy.”

Roger shrugged and added, “Or maybe he just wants to fuck me instead. Either way.”

Rogerina laughed, “Shut up!”

“Does he know I’m still up for a threesome? That offer is still on the table.” 

This only made Rogerina laugh harder. 

As Roger watched his sister giggle at his jokes, he decided Sunday mornings might actually be better spent with others. 

* * *

While Rogerina was busy with homework, she heard her name called from the living room.

She huffed, pushed her chair back and wandered toward the sound. Before she could ask ‘what?’ she spotted Brian May sitting on the couch; he looked very distressed. Roger was sitting by him, a little closer than Rogerina preferred.

“So,” Roger looked at Brian, “I hear you think about me during sex.”

“What?” Brian stuttered in a panic.

“Oh fuck off, Roger,” Rogerina instructed, which actually ended with Roger walking away. 

Rogerina stared at Brian, waiting for him to say something first. She felt like she overreacted and desperately wanted to apologize. But Rogerina knew she had to suppress the sympathetic urge. 

“Okay,” Brian stood up, “I’m sorry for what I said. I really am.”

Rogerina held up a hand for him to stop. “I just want to know why you said it,” she stated clearly. 

He shrugged; he looked so pathetic. Rogerina could’ve fucked him right there. 

“I mean, I know why,” she said in a cool tone, “I just want to hear you say it.” Brian looked at her with pleading eyes.

Rogerina reached out and pulled him closer by the waistband of his pants; Brian walked forward without a fight. 

“You’re being so shy,” she said in a mocking tone, “So I’ll help you out. You want me to be harder on you. So you thought by making me mad you’d achieve your goal.” Now, she spoke in an amused tone, “But you didn’t know I’ve been working on managing my anger… I feel really guilty every time I yell at you, Brian. Turns out you like it though.”   
Without any modesty or hesitation, Brian pulled Rogerina into a passionate kiss. In only a few seconds the two were in Rogerina’s room with the door locked. 

Brian was pushed onto the bed, Rogerina kneeling over him. She stared down at Brian and whispered, “What do you want?”   


“Bruises,” Brian barely managed to whisper. 

She leaned down and kissed him gently, “You’ll have to earn them first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Request, headcanons, and critiques are always welcomed <3


	13. Dearest Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has to learn everything is going to be okay.

Roger loves his sister. For every time they were against each other, they fought for each other twice as more. All he wanted was to see Rogerina happy. But he had to realize at an early age that her happiness meant putting his on hold. 

It was only a few days after Rogerina and Roger’s birthday when their parents told them the news: they were getting a divorce. They weren't even given time to process that news before they were also told their mom would be moving. The two were given the choice at 12 years old to either stay with their dad or leave with their mom. 

When the twins were given time to think over their options, Roger was positive he would stay with his dad. He was always close to him and didn’t want to start a new life. Roger was sure Rogerina would agree, which only made it harder to hear her say she’d go with their mom and wanted Roger to as well. 

“What do you think?” she whispered while tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Yeah, I’ll go with you,” Roger replied. He was already losing a parent, he couldn’t lose Rogerina too.

With that, the twins followed their mother two hours away from their lives. And everything was changed, if it was for better or worse they would never know. 

Roger left his dad behind to stay with his sister. He couldn’t bear the thought of facing the world without his other half by his side. Some nights, when Roger is feeling used and lost, he contemplates how things could have been different. He wonders if he could have convinced Rogerina to stay. Or if he was the only one who stayed behind. He would have lost a sister and a mother, but maybe that was the price for happiness. 

But then he sees Rogerina surrounded by admirers and lovers. And he’ll listen to her happily talk about silly gossip and schoolgirl stories. That’s when he remembers sticking with their mom was the right path for his sister, and that’s all he cares about.

* * *

 

Roger was fully focussed on practicing his drumming one afternoon when he thought his mom and sister went Christmas shopping. While playing, everything around him went completely static. This inevitably caused him to be alarmed at the sight of Rogerina in the doorway. He threw his drumsticks in the air reflexively and screamed. Though the sound he made sounded more like an angelic high-pitch note, his face revealed his true terror.

“Whoa! Rogerina, what are you doing?” his surprise wore down to slight announce. 

“Just watching,” she shrugged, “I didn’t realize you were so good.”

Rogerina walked toward Roger, eyes fixated on the drumset. 

“I usually keep my practicing to when no one else is home,” Roger pointed out.

Rogerina looked up at her brother before sitting on a nearby chair. 

“Can you continue?” She asked in an uncharacteristic sweet tone. 

Roger nodded, a feeling of satisfaction began to grow. He jumped to his feet, found the drumsticks, and played the best he could. Roger would occasionally glance up at Rogerina to check her reaction. Without a fail, she was always watching Roger’s movements in awe. 

Once he finished, Rogerina stood.

“Would you mind showing me how to do all that?” She asked with a slight giggled. One could mistake this amusement for mockery, but Roger knew this was Rogerina's way of being timid. 

“Why not,” he moved out the way for her to sit. Rogerina was a natural, though she continued to look for Roger’s approval. She would constantly glance back at Roger as if to ask ‘was that any good?’ To which he would nod, a response that said ‘you’re doing amazing.’ 

The two practice for hours, the only time they thought about stopping was when their mom barged in yelling.

"It’s 1 in the fucking morning! We have neighbors!” They both stared at their mom with blank looks. 

“Sorry,” the twins finally replied in unison. Roger and Rogerina looked at each other once their mom walked away. They couldn’t hold in their laughter; this was the best sober fun they had together since the divorce. 

Though they couldn’t tell what was more surprising: their mom was actually home or they’ve been playing for 6 hours.

* * *

 

Seeing Rogerina play on stage along with an actual band was very difficult for Roger. She looked so happy with her stupid grin. And the way she'd look up and lick her lips before looking back at what she was doing. That was a nervous tick she always had, licking her lips. Roger found it funny to see her do it when she looked so in her element. 

“You’re so stupid,” Roger muttered to himself while laughing at his sister. Roger was watching Rogerina happy, purely happy. So why did he feel so glum? 

Things only got increasingly difficult when Rogerina started bringing Roger to Smile practices. It started off as a one-time invitation because they were working on homework together, but Rogerina had to leave. This was the beginning of Roger frequently sitting in on the band practices. 

“Oh shit,” she jumped to her feet, “I have to get going. We can finish up once I get back.”

“But you stay out till 10. I don’t plan on working on this fucking shit after 9.” 

“Fine. How about you come with me?”

Roger froze at the offer. Go with her to meet up with people whose first impression of him was a yelling match with Rogerina. Then going to get a snack with Brian, which prompted the guitarist being the one on Roger’s mind while pleasing himself later that night. 

“Oh no, I shouldn’t,” Roger protested. 

“Come on,” Rogerina poked his shoulder, “It’ll be fun! During the breaks, we can work on all this.” She gestured to the work on the table. 

Roger looked up at his sister, “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

Rogerina smirked, “Nope.” She flicked the side of his head. “Pack everything up! I don’t wanna be late!”

Rogerina drove them so she didn’t notice Roger’s panic. He wondered what she'd do if she knew how anxious he really was over the situation. He’d like to think she’d drive him back, that's what he would have done for her. 

Before he knew it, he was following behind Rogerina toward a sketchy door with one flickering light offering illumination. Rogerina stopped suddenly right in front of the door, almost causing Roger to bump into her. She pulled out a cigarette and coolly lit it before turning to her brother. She wore a grin that stated ‘this will be fun’ while opening the door. 

“Everyone, you know Roger,” Rogerina said in a friendly tone. 

“Hi,” he basically whispered while slowly strolling in after her. 

Freddie and Brian were the only ones in the room, both looked at him with kind expressions. 

“I thought we’d never see you again, darling,” Freddie teased. 

“Well,” Roger said with a sheepish smile and shrug. No one could blame him for being intimidated by Freddie, the guy did everything with extreme confidence. Without any consideration for Roger’s hidden unease, Freddie began a conversation with him. 

Roger went on complete autopilot while speaking to the lead vocalist. If he thought too much, he'd freeze under Freddie’s graze. In the background, Roger heard a door open followed by a sudden pat on the head.

“Hi, Rogerina.”

Deaky passed Roger but abruptly stopped once he noticed another flirty blonde with Brian across the room. Deaky slowly turned back around to examine Roger from toe to head. He glanced back at Rogerina then again to Roger, giving an agreeable nod.

“Tricked again,” he stated with the slightest hint of delight. 

At Deaky’s arrival, all four got into their positions without saying a word. Freddie called out a song title and the group began playing. Roger sat at the table watching intensely as if they were offering a glimpse of heaven. 

He felt a longing, desire, and resentment while Smile practiced. Roger taught Rogerina everything she knows, yet she was the one in a band. She was the one with good friends who appreciate her skills. Why couldn’t that be Roger?

Without really realizing it, Roger sat sulking in his own self-pity while watching his sister play. 

Once the group agreed to take a break, Rogerina basically skipped over to Roger. She leaned over so their faces could be level, “Was I any good?”

Self-pity turned to guilt. Roger smiled, “What kinda question is that? You’re always great.”

Rogerina’s grin only grew before hugged him tight. He loosely wrapped his arms around her back and stared over her shoulder. The first thing he spotted was Brian looking directly at Rogerina’s lower half. That's when he realized Rogerina’s butt was just poking out from her skirt, showing a glimpse of her underwear. 

‘So he’s an ass kinda guy. Good to know,’ Roger thought before gently pushing Rogerina away. He also noted Brian shamefully moved his gaze once Rogerina straightened up. ‘A pervert with morals. Also good to know,’ Roger took note.

“We have like 10 minutes to continue our work,” she sat down. Roger only nodded. 

His sister had the life he couldn’t help but feel like he was meant to have, but it was okay.

* * *

 

Sometimes flirting with Brian seemed like a sport. This caused Roger to sometimes forget Brian was someone who he truly wanted to be with. Roger wanted Brian to hold him, kiss him, be there for him. But here he was treating him as if he's some prize. It seemed like Roger felt complete peace when he first started getting to know Brian. He never felt like he had to impress Brian; he saw Roger for who he was and accepted it. 

Yet here Roger was, laying in his bed feeling numb. Rogerina just told him she was officially dating Brian. Officially dating. What does that even mean? 

They could have had a perfect relationship, with Brian being open for both Rogerina and Roger. He didn’t have to pick. But he did. Rogerina just had to progress her relationship with Brian. She wanted to have it all, leave Roger without a choice. She never thought about her actions and how they’d affect her brother. 

Roger felt anger, disappointment, but again came the feeling of peace. Rogerina was happy, she was so happy. 

A weak smile crossed Roger’s lips. He knew smiling was the only thing which would get him through so much pain. And he was okay with that.

* * *

 

Freddie sat watching Roger stare at the door Rogerina and Brian just walked out of. 

“So do you feel a sense of overwhelming failure?” he asked calmly. 

A bolt of anger sunk into Roger, “I’m gonna give you another chance to rephrase that question.” 

Roger usually would've never spoken to Freddie in such a tone. But Roger figured he doesn’t have much to lose. If Freddie still had any respect for Roger, that would be a surprise. After all, Freddie had caught Roger doing some questionable activity in the past. 

“Oh don’t be so touchy, darling. It’s nothing personal, Brian just likes girls more than guys. There's no shame in losing to your sister.”

“Given,” Deaky suddenly decided to join the conversation, “There might be some shame if you’re going off what Freddie’s saying.”

Roger looked down at Deaky, who was sitting on the two cushion couch, with slight confusion. Freddie sat on the other end, leaving a small gap between the two. 

Deaky looked over at Freddie then back at Roger. He spoke as if what he originally stated was so clear, “I’m saying you look like a girl.” 

Roger had to take a deep breath in order not to start a fight. He would be outnumbered, plus he was noticeably more petite than the other two. 

Freddie nodded in agreement, “Very feminine. That’s what I’ve been saying.”

“You should’ve worn skirts even when not impersonating your sister,” Deaky said with a straight face. 

Roger didn’t say anything, he knew one of two things would happen. He would either start yelling or break down crying. Roger preferred not doing either if he could help it. 

“Aw, he looks so pitiful,” Freddie gave a sympathetic look, “Here come sit, darling.” He patted the spot between Deaky and himself. “Let me tell you something about Mr. May.”

Roger didn't want to hear anything either Freddie or Deaky had to say. Truly, Roger didn’t want to hear what anyone had to say about the situation. It was no one’s business but his own. 

Despite his discomfort, Roger still sat down where Freddie instructed. His shoulders were hunched forward and a depressing aura could be felt around him. 

Freddie put an arm around Roger, “Brian May isn’t like either of us, darling. If he has a choice between familiarity or something new, he’ll pick what he's familiar with.”

A small, hopeful smile crossed Roger’s lips as he looked Freddie in the eyes. 

“You’re saying, Brian only picked Rogerina because she's a girl? And he's really only had experience with girls, right?”

Freddie offered a charming smile, almost like giving Roger approve for the claim. 

“Or maybe Brian likes Rogerina’s personality and got time to actually form a bond with her,” Deaky pointed out. He spoke in a tone that sounded as if he couldn’t care less. However, it was clear Deaky was at least a little intrigued. 

Freddie pointed over to the bassist with a nod, “Yeah, or that.”  He then slipped his arm away from Roger’s shoulders. Just in time for Roger to drop his head back. He stared at the ceiling while his mind filling with the idea of Rogerina being with Brian. 

They’d go on a date to see a movie. Rogerina doesn’t get nervous easily, but at that moment she can’t remember how to breathe. Her wide eyes would be glued to the screen, she'd try to forget what is going on around her. Then suddenly Brian slips his hand in hers and squeezes it. In that split moment, everything would be beautiful. 

Rogerina would glance at Brian as a dorky smile forces its way to her lips. She'd feel her cheeks heat up as she finally realizes Brian is happily hers.

No more late nights crying or lonely diary entries. Rogerina could be happy with Brian. She could be happy with Smile. So without even realizing it, Roger began to let go of his resentment. 

Roger raised his head just in time to see his sister and his daydream come back through the door. 

Rogerina laughed at the view of all three of them sitting so close on the couch. “You guys done cuddling or do you want us to give you a few minutes?”

“Stop being so jealous,” Roger was looking at Rogerina but directed the statement to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading!  
> Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Also, feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in the future!


	14. No Classic Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina is too sick to come out tonight.

The calendar read “December 31” and that was enough to make Rogerina scream. 

The new year was less than 24 hours away, meaning her New Year’s plans were quickly approaching. The band was invited to a party, which Rogerina was more than excited about. Between the time they received the invitation to New Year's Eve, Rogerina caught a virus at school.

The idea of pushing through the night to wear a skimpy outfit, booze, and a New Year’s kiss seemed manageable. That changed once Rogerina turned on the TV to see a commercial for fast food then immediately threw up; she knew she’d just ruin the night for the others if she went.

Rogerina felt like crying. She was really looking forward to kissing Brian at midnight. Rogerina even daydreamed about how it would happen: they’d pull each other close, then kiss for what'd feel like the first time, and after Brian would look down at her with the most loving smile. Every time Rogerina thought about it, she felt a flutter.

If Rogerina was being honest, she’d sometimes forget she was even dating Brian. The fact he actually adores her as much as she adores him seemed so foreign. In the middle of flirting with someone, the whole existence that Brian is her boyfriend and not just a crush would come back. Gladly Rogerina leaves whoever thought they had a chance getting in her skirt at that moment.

Rogerina laid in her bed dreading what was about to come next. She looked over to her pink phone and sighed, she’d have to tell Brian the bad news.

Rogerina never had to cancel plans with Brian before and this scared her. Every person Rogerina dated before always acted deranged when she had to cancel last minute. Often they’d accuse her of cheating, given that was sometimes the case. In the end, Rogerina actually felt a wave of relief once plans with people were canceled. She grew bored with specific groups after a while.

Right now was different though. She had to cancel plans with Freddie, Deaky, and Brian. Three people she adored seeing nearly every day and has yet to find them boring. Rogerina especially felt guilty for having to let Brian down. She felt like punching herself in the face as if that would make the situation better.

“Roger!” Rogerina yelled, then involuntarily and aggressively coughing after. 

“Huh?” her brother appeared in the doorway. 

Rogerina gave him her best ‘puppy eyes’ and pouted, “Can you call Brian for me?”

“For what?” Roger had been helping Rogerina the last few days so the request didn’t seem too odd. 

“Just to tell him I miss him,” she paused and spoke gently, “And that I can’t make it to the party. Also, I need you to say all that in the first person and a higher voice.“

Roger rolled his eyes, ”Rogerina, I'm not going to pretend to be you.”

“You never had a problem with it before!”

“That’s because those other people weren’t Brian. You two are an actual fucking couple. I’d feel weird playing your part as the girlfriend.”

Rogerina let out a whiny groan and kicked her feet a little. Once she finished her mini tantrum, she stared up at the ceiling as dread filled her whole being.

Suddenly Rogerina saw her pink phone dangling over her head by the wire; along with Roger sternly looking down at her.

“I dialed his number for you,” he sounded serious, “Brian is a good guy, he’ll understand.” 

Rogerina slowly grabbed the phone to put against her ear. She shut her eyes tight while waiting for the other line to pick up. Maybe he just won’t answer, or maybe he's cheating on her. That would make canceling plans a lot easier. Brian was such a great guy, doing anything to upset him seemed like the end of the world to Rogerina. 

Suddenly, her eyes shot back open at the sound of Brian on the other end. 

“Hello?”

“Brian, it’s Rogerina,” she paused. Rogerina went to continue but couldn’t bring herself, she felt like a monster.

“Hi,” she could hear Brian smiling, “I’m excited for tonight! I can’t wait to see you.”

“About that,” Rogerina took a deep breathe, “You know how I couldn’t make it to any band practices this past week?”

Brian spoke softly, “Yeah, because you were mourning the death of your goldfish.”

“That was a lie,” Rogerina admitted with a blush, “Jimmy is still alive and healthy.”

Brian paused before speaking in a confused tone, “That’s great to hear but why’d you skip then?”

“I got a real bad virus. I can barely eat or do anything! And I lied because I was hoping I’d be better by New Year’s, and none of you would insist I’d still need rest. But listen, I don’t want you to be mad and I just thought,” Rogerina took a deep breathe and shut her eyes tight, “I just really wanted to see you tonight.” 

“Okay,” Brian sounded monotoned, “The original plans are off. That’s okay.”

‘That’s okay’ was exactly what Rogerina needed to hear.

Rogerina couldn’t reply, she was muted with shock at how calm he sounded. Then again, this was Brian May she was dealing with. He wasn’t some insecure high school kid who thrives off drama. He was Brian who had made it clear many times he would be happy as long as Rogerina was happy. 

“What are your plans then? Stay at home and watch TV?”

Rogerina nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be alone tonight. Roger and my mom both got their own plans.”

“Well, I’ll make sure Freddie pours one out for you tonight.”

An angelic smile grew on Rogerina’s lips, “That sounds lovely.”

“Well, I’ll let you rest. Bye now,” Brian hung up after Rogerina said her farewell.

Rogerina planned on taking a short nap but ended up sleeping for hours and hours. She would have slept straight through till the next morning if the doorbell hadn’t woken her up. 

“For fuck's sake,” Rogerina rubbed at her eyes while shuffling to the front door, “If it’s the fucking kids from next door, I’m gonna murder ‘em.”

To her pleasant surprise, it was Brian waiting for her. He had a medical face mask covering his nose and mouth, and he was holding a bouquet of white roses. Even though Rogerina couldn’t see his smile, she knew it was there. 

She quickly welcomed him inside out of the cold. It was hard but Rogerina pushed away her urge to hug him, fearing she might spread the illness. 

“You didn’t have to change your whole night because of me?” 

“My plan was to hang out with you. I would have been changing it if I went to that party.”

Rogerina felt such adoration that the aches and pains that been torturing her faded quickly. 

The two sat down on the couch but at opposite ends at Rogerina’s request. She flipped through the channels and the two spoke casually. Sometimes Rogerina would stop on a station for them to make fun of. She’d end up laughing so hard it would turn into a cough. Which then Brian would straighten up and shift the mood to a serious tone. 

“Are you okay? Do you need water?” 

Rogerina would just shake her head ‘no’ and continue her cough-laugh. 

During the night, Rogerina found the conclusion that Brian was too good for her. She knew it was selfish, but she prayed he’d never realized it too.

At midnight Rogerina turned to Brian. 

“Happy New Year’s,” she could only manage a whisper.

“Happy New Year’s,” Brian replied in the same quiet tone. 

The two might have been sitting far apart, but Rogerina never felt closer to Brian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry I haven't been posting. Coming up with plot ideas is harder than it seems.  
> As always: request, comments, critiques are welcomed!


	15. Apologizing With Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Rogerina don't always get along.

Brian said he would be committed to perfecting one very significant presentation due on Monday all weekend. This meaning, Rogerina had to find another form of entertainment for the next few days. She considered asking Freddie and Deaky if they’d be interested in finding something to do, but ultimately decided she might enjoy a change of pace. 

It had been a few months since Rogerina last hung out with her school girl friends. She figured catching up on the gossip while shopping would be a nice, familiar pastime to do on a Saturday afternoon. 

While at the food court, Rogerina and her friends were the subjects of flirting for a group of guys. Rogerina happily played along, flirting back and allowing one guy to buy her a large pretzel. She displayed a kittenish grin while saying 'thank you' for the snack. 

Rogerina only took two bites of the pretzel before he asked, “So, can I get your number?”

“No,” Rogerina giggled, looking over at her friend. 

The guy grinned while leaning forward, “And why is that?”

“I got a boyfriend.”

The guy was charmed, “He doesn’t have to know.”

In normal circumstances, the whole situation would have turned Rogerina on without question. A cute guy flirting with her who isn’t overreacting to a single thing; he clearly just wanted someone to fool around with. Once again, before Rogerina would have gladly agreed to such a proposal. But normally Brian May wasn’t the love of her life. 

Rogerina sighed before carelessly throwing the pretzel into the trash. She looked him over one more time before glancing back to her friends. 

“Come on guys. I wanna go back to buy those heels.”

The girls nodded then said their farewells to the boys. 

“Wait,” the guy called out to Rogerina, “Will I see you again?”

Rogerina shrugged, “Maybe if you’re lucky tonight.” The guy seemed to perk up at this comment before Rogerina added, “You might see me in your dreams.”

Rogerina never thought she’d believe it but, staying loyal actually felt liberating. 

While dropping all her friends off at their houses, Rogerina realized how much she missed this. Being with the band nearly every day was exciting and different. Yet there was comfort in giddy laughter with high school girls, it came so naturally. 

Once Rogerina was inside her own home, she was humming an idea for a new song. Both her fist were clutching numerous shopping bags filled with items she couldn’t wait to show Roger. It wasn’t like Roger gave a shit about what she bought. Though usually, Roger would insult what she showed him or would be flipping through a magazine, clearly not paying attention. Rogerina just found it fun to share. 

Rogerina was just about to barge into Roger’s bedroom when she heard a strange yet unmistakable sound. A childish grin spread across Rogerina’s lips; she quickly pressed her ear to the door. Rogerina tried to hold in laughter while trying to plan out the perfect comedic timing to walk in.

Rogerina could hear her brother moaning and letting out small gasps. She couldn’t believe her luck, she got new clothes and now got to embarrass Roger in his own room.  All of this being on the same day!

Rogerina held onto the doorknob, anxiously waiting to barge in. However, her amusement dropped when she heard her brother say, “Brian.”  Roger moaned the name Brian, not only once but again a second time after the first. 

Anger boiled inside Rogerina; the idea that Roger called up Brian to request his company quickly came to mind. Then her mind came to the idea of Brian actually sleeping with someone else, especially Roger. 

Without another thought, Rogerina pushed open the door and stomped in. 

“You bastards!” she yelled, expecting to see Brian. However, all she witnessed was Roger’s covering himself with a blanket while letting out a high pitched scream. 

“What the fuck?!” Roger yelled back.

Rogerina’s rage slowly melted into pure bewilderment; Brian wasn’t there. 

“But I,” she paused. Rogerina looked to Roger for a clear answer on why he was moaning her boyfriend’s name. 

Roger’s face turned bright red, “Did you over hear me?”

If Brian wasn’t fucking Roger, then that meant Roger was fantasizing about it. 

Rogerina ignored his question, “Do you seriously still wanna hook up with Brian?”

“I,” Roger shook his head, shame clear stifling his thoughts, “Can you just go wait in the kitchen? I’ll get dressed and meet you.”

Rogerina did as he suggested without saying a word. 

While she waited the question of “why is this so weird to me?” kept coming to mind. The twins had slept with the same people before. So she was sure they’ve masterbated to the idea of the same people before as well. Yet this, this was odd. Rogerina even thought about the time Roger seduced a guy she was seeing; then after the two discussed his weak points in bed. All he did was touch himself to the idea of Brian. 

Brian, he was the answer. He was always the answer. Everything was different because of Brian May. 

“Hi,” Roger muttered while sitting in the seat across Rogerina. They sat at the opposite heads of the table.

“Do you still think about fucking Brian?” Rogerina didn’t plan on wasting any more time.

“Well, more like Brian fucking me,” Roger pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. Rogerina didn’t show any sign of shifting her attitude.

“Okay,” Roger put up a defensive hand, “Yes. I’ll admit it right now that's what I was doing.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Rogerina, can you please think about how I feel,” Roger’s voice cracked.

“What is that supposed to mean? How you feel? Embarrassed? That is kinda what you deserve-”

“No,” Roger abruptly stopped her, “You forget I also liked Brian.”

“You didn’t like him. You just wanted him to,” she voice trailed off. Only in this moment did Rogerina remember the day at school. She was almost about to cry but Roger left his friends to make sure she was okay. There he told her how he saw Brian, Rogerina admitting the same thing right after. Rogerina forgot Roger wanted to mean more to Brian just like she did. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered, “Oh my God, Rog. I’m so sorry.”

Roger only shrugged. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before? I wouldn’t have been telling you every detail of our relationship if I knew.”

“You just seemed so happy,” Roger admitted. 

“Roger,” she shook her head, “Why do you always do this?”

“What?” Roger sounded perplexed. 

“You always act like some martyr. You always put me before you and then make me feel guilty for it.”

“That was never my intention, Rogerina.”

“Are you sure?” she let out an annoyed laugh, “You do things for me, without me even asking. Then you act like I have to repay you or something.”

“Once again, that was never-”

“Never your intention, okay I get it Roger. But you can’t not speak up when I do something wrong and still expect me to improve myself.”

“Why are you acting like such a cunt?”

“I may act like a cunt, but at least I don’t roll over and take it like a bitch. You always play the victim.”

“I’ve sacrificed nearly everything for your happiness!”

“I never asked you to!”

The two went silent. Rogerina was right, she never once asked Roger to put himself last. So why was he for all those years he could remember. 

Roger was able to manage a nod through shock, “Are you saying you could've gotten along in life without me?”

“It’s not what I said but you’re a smart boy. Figure it out.”

Roger stared at Rogerina’s face, he gave a blank look that didn’t give any hint of anger or sorrow. Roger looked completely neutral as he stood up and walked back to his room. He closed the door quietly, as if he wanted people to forget he was there.

“Oh my God,” Rogerina clasped her hand quickly over her mouth. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks as her mind caught up to her mouth. She felt sick at realizing what she said to her brother; how she made him feel.

Rogerina slowly got up from the table and crept toward Roger’s door. Her hand was shaking as she knocked gently and called his name. There was no reply. 

“Roger,” she repeated, “Please open the door. I don’t know why I said that. Please open up.”

No reply.

“Come on,” Rogerina offered a weak grin, “This is just like when mom told us she wished she got an abortion. She didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean what I said either.”

No reply. 

“Fine. I guess I’ll just have to wait outside the door. You’ll come out eventually.” 

Rogerina took a deep breath and slid to the ground. She was determined to wait up all night, till morning even.

* * *

 

Rogerina wasn’t sure the time when she fell asleep. All she knew was it was the next day when she woke and Roger was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading!  
> As always: request, critiques, and headcanons are welcomed!
> 
> (There will be a part 2 soon)


	16. Apologizing With Actions pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Roger, Roger, Roger.

When Rogerina woke up, her back ached terribly; she could thank sleeping on the hallway floor for the inconvenience. Rogerina stretched to each side, seeing Roger’s room was open while doing so. She jumped to her feet and quickly scurried in. 

“Roger!” she stopped once she saw the room was empty. Rogerina took a deep breath and glanced around. Everything was messy as usual, nothing looked out of the ordinary. But then Rogerina noticed the closet. Half of Roger’s clothes were missing. 

Rogerina furrowed her eyebrows while turning her attention to Roger’s desk. Where he usually tucked away his school bag for the weekend was empty. However, all his school books and work were dumped onto the desk and floor. 

Rogerina then realized she knew exactly what Roger had done. She understood her brother well enough to know he’d run away, and most likely was headed for their dad’s house. Roger would subconsciously enjoy the drama of Rogerina implying he should've stayed with their dad then him actually doing so. 

“Oh fuck,” she whispered before bolting to the living room. If Roger left for their dad’s that meant he must’ve taken the van. Rogerina’s mind was racing but suddenly came to a halt once more when she spotted the car keys. 

Rogerina was more than confused now. Her brother’s room showed signs of running away but without the car, how far could he get?

Rogerina called Brian and informed him of the whole fight; however, she left out why the fight began. She wasn’t a coward, so she didn’t leave out what she had yelled at Roger. Her shame only grew when even Brian told her: “That was really harsh.” Despite his disapproval, Brian was still able to talk Rogerina back into a peaceful state of mind.

“He’s probably at a friend’s house. Most run away stories I hear about usually end that way.”

She thanked him and said she’d update him if anything else happened. The two shared goodbyes before hanging up. 

‘Brian is right. He probably didn’t go far,’ Rogerina thought, ‘If he doesn’t come back tonight, I’ll see him at school.’

* * *

Monday came and Roger didn’t show up. 

When Rogerina walked the halls and at lunch, she continued to scan her surroundings. She was hoping to see her brother anywhere with anyone. No luck. Then while in class, Rogerina’s eyes were glued to the door’s window. A part of her hoped to see Roger walk past. Again, no luck. 

All the way home, Rogerina felt deep panic. Roger had run away from home and didn’t show up to school. Not only did he disappear, but he was most likely aiming to be two hours away. Making her worry about how exactly he was planning to get to their dad’s home without the car.

She didn’t care what it took, she wanted to get Roger back. When the two reunited, Rogerina planned to apologize and accept any negativity he shows her. She didn’t care, as long as he was with her again.

Then came the worry, what if he should’ve stayed and not followed Rogerina? Perhaps Roger could actually be happier far away from her. And if that was the case, what reason would Roger have to come back?  

* * *

 

“So you think he is with your dad? Who lives two hours away from here?” Brian asked for clarification. 

“Yes!” Rogerina’s voice was filled with agony. 

“Okay,” Brian thought everything over, “Should we call your dad? Roger might already be there if it’s only two hours and he was gone for a whole day.”

Rogerina quickly nodded then sprinted to her room. It had been years since she’d spoken to her dad, but she still had his number scribbled on paper. While searching, Rogerina basically threw everything in her desk draws to the ground. She knew the paper would be in one of them, but she couldn’t remember much else. 

Finally, Rogerina pulled out a crumpled up napkin that had a lazily written phone number on it. She called out to Brian while dialing the number into her personal phone.  It didn’t take long for Brian to walk in; Rogerina was already waiting anxiously for the other end to pick up. 

“Hello?”

“Eh,” Rogerina glanced to Brian awkwardly, “This is Rogerina… Taylor. Are you my dad?” Brian slapped at his forehead while scrunching up his face; Rogerina was mentally doing the same. 

“Rogerina,” the voice repeated, “Yes, this is your dad speaking. What is it? I haven’t heard from you in-”

“Yeah, um, is Roger there?”

“Roger,” her dad said as if the name brought back sad yet comforting memories, “No, Roger isn’t here. Should he be?”

“Listen, he ran away from home and I was thinking he might have shown up there.”

“No, I’m sorry, Rogerina. But I’ll give you a call if he should show up, okay?”

“Perfect,” Rogerina was in pure shock. She hung up the phone without even saying ‘goodbye.’ Roger wasn’t at their dad’s house, he didn’t show up to school, and there was no sign he ever came back home. Tears began trickling down her cheeks, but all she felt like doing was staring straight ahead. 

“Rogerina,” Brian sounded worried, “Rogerina, are you okay? What did your dad say?”

“Roger isn’t there. He isn’t here or there. So where is he?” her voice cracked.

Brian pulled her into a hug and rubbed a soothing circle against her back. 

* * *

 

“I never want to leave.”

“You want to stay here forever?”

“That’d be nice,” Roger's back arched while he prompted himself up with his elbows.

“You’ll have to go back eventually, darling,” Roger could see Freddie’s charming grin from the mirror. 

Roger admired the situation while twirling a strand of hair. He didn’t want to think about going back home or going back to school. Roger began to understand the appeal of hanging out with college students rather than peers. Given, the only college student he had been with for the past few days was Freddie. Truthfully, Freddie had been the only person Roger had been with for those days. 

Roger felt like a house pet and, honestly, that was what he needed through the current chaos.  On top of staying put in Freddie’s apartment like a dog, Freddie picked Roger up like a lost pet. 

Roger was walking down a busy street, an arm reached out with a thumb sticking up.  There was no luck; some would slow down then leave once it was clear Roger was a boy. He began questioning if he should turn back, hitchhiking all the way to his dad’s would be a long way. Not to mention, that would including many rides with many strangers. 

Right when Roger’s hopes were low, he heard someone call out, “Where are you headed, dear?” 

Roger’s looked to his side, a grin already across his lips. He hunched over to look inside the rolled down window. But before he could even say a word, the grin dropped. The person driving the car was none other than Smile’s frontman. 

“Fred?” Roger asked while Freddie asked, “Roger?”

“Where the hell are you going?” Freddie asked in a concerned, slightly irked tone. 

“Nowhere,” Roger lied, “Just keep driving, Freddie. Forget you saw me.” Roger continued on his original path. This only caused the other to drive beside him. 

“Pretend I didn't ask anything! Just get in the car,” Freddie tried to bargain. 

Roger stopped but continued to look forward. He began thinking through his options, not like there were many. 

“Fine,” Roger finally said while opening the car door, “Where are you headed? I’m not even sure if you’re going in my direction for that long.”

Freddie sounded amused, “Oh, darling, I’m not taking you anywhere. I’m not looking for Rogerina’s anger if you die and she finds out I helped it happen.”

Roger stared at him with a puzzled expression, “Then why'd you tell me to get in the car?”

“There are two options. I bring you back home or you can stay at my apartment.”

“So,” Roger grinned, “You are helping me run away… even if it’s to your place.”

“Why not,” Freddie shrugged.

So now the two sat in his room, Roger laying on the bed while Freddie got dressed. Roger had spent 2 nights away from home and planned for many more.

* * *

 

The dream came shattering down when Brian randomly showed up. Roger quickly hid in Freddie’s closet and tried to keep his breath light. He was also trying to listen intently to Freddie and Brian’s conversation. 

Roger could hear the slightest hint of panic in Freddie’s voice; he could hear a whole lot more panic in Brian’s. 

“I just don’t know where the hell he could be!” Brian nearly yelled. It was clear Rogerina’s stress was wearing off on him. That is when Roger realized, if Brian was freaking out this much then Rogerina must be overcome with hysteria. The idea of his sister so worried made Roger feel complete guilt. 

‘She said she could get along without me,’ Roger thought to himself, ‘She probably doesn’t even care.’

“Sit down, darling,” Freddie urged, “Let me get you some tea.”

“Tea?” Brian looked at Freddie as if he’d gone mad, “How can you offer me tea in a time like this? Are you the least bit worried?! Roger was planning to hitchhike a two hour drive! It’s been a week and he still isn’t at his dad’s; he’s probably dead!”

Freddie was quiet; has it really been a week.

“I,” Freddie paused. Roger could tell the truth was on the tip of his tongue. 

Before anyone could say another thing, Roger slowly opened the closet door outside Brian’s vision. He couldn't stand it anymore.

“Uh, hi Brian,” Roger stuttered out. The sudden new voice made Brian jump before bolting his attention toward it. His concerned look turned to shock. 

“Roger! Oh my God, Roger!” Brian rushed over to hold him tight. 

Roger awkwardly lifted his arms up and patted Brian’s back. He tried his best not to enjoy the position of his face right against Brian’s chest too much.  Suddenly, Brian pushed him away. The look of concern was back. 

“Why are you here?” he slowly turned back to Freddie, “Oh Fred, please don’t tell me…”

“That he’s been living here for a week and I smoothly avoided telling anyone?”

Brian nodded. 

“Then I’d have to lie, dear,” Freddie offered a sheepish grin. 

Brian pressed his palm against his forehead, face squinched in frustration. 

Brian scolded without lifting his head, “Do either of you realize how much stress Rogerina had been under because of this?”

“She’s better off without me,” Roger argued, “She doesn’t care.”

Brian’s attention was now fully on Roger, he looked quite furious, “She doesn’t care?! Roger, she has been crying every night! If she isn’t at school, she is out looking for you! We had to cancel any band related activities because she wanted to use that time focussed on your disappearance! Don’t you dare accuse her of not caring.”

Roger was quiet; he couldn’t remember why he did all this in the first place. 

“Can you drive me home?” Roger asked in a hushed tone. 

* * *

 

While Roger was being driven home, he imagined the attitude he’d receive from Rogerina. She’d probably refuse to speak to him for at least three hours, then once she did speak it’d be short and cold. But what he received instead was completely different.

Roger was greeted with the tightest and longest hug he’d ever receive. Rogerina’s sobs of relief dampened Roger’s shirt but he didn’t notice. He was too busy embracing the moment. 

Rogerina whispered her apology only loud enough for the two to hear. It was long yet brief, serious yet emotional, but there were no excuses. Rogerina admitted to what she did and begged for Roger to forgive her. 

The apology was for only the twins to know; it was by the girl who fucked up one too many times and for the boy who did the same. 

Things between the Taylor twins would be back to normal with a slight change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Request are greatly appreciated!  
> Also, I'm gonna write more silly chapters. I just wanted to tie up this whole Roger having a crush on Brian plot.


	17. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time skip.

“You’re not wearing that,” Roger scoffed. 

“Oh? What would you prefer me to wear?” Rogerina asked in an amused tone. She was touching up her makeup last minute as usual. 

“Your old school uniform,” he quipped, “it was such a classic.”

Rogerina rolled her eyes, “No one out there will understand that.”

Roger put a finger to his chin and made a questioning expression, “Out of thousands of people, you don’t think a single person will catch the reference?”

“Millions actually,” Rogerina smirked while walking past Roger. 

“Without that uniform, who knows if you and Brian would even be married today!” he commented while following close behind. 

Rogerina laughed, “Are you implying Brian only married me because I played in my school uniform while in Smile?”

“That's the only reason I can think of. Why would he marry you?” Roger mocked, “You’re a slut.”

“I could say the same thing about you being with Freddie.”

“That’s beside the point,” Roger muttered. The twins laughed at their ridiculous and childish banter. Then the two’s heart beats simultaneously quickened pace when the other band members were in eyesight. 

Roger walked up to Freddie with the most lovestruck grin Rogerina had ever seen on her brother. Roger never admitted it to Rogerina but she knew he adored how Freddie would perform for all those people, belongs to the audience during the whole concert. Yet by the end of the night, he was only Roger’s. Rogerina watched the two stand a bit too close and speak in hushed tones only for them to hear. 

Then Rogerina looked over at Deaky. Oh how far they’ve come from their first interaction. He, for a period of time, only saw Rogerina as a stand-in until another drummer came alone. Deaky didn’t expect Rogerina to take the band as serious as she did; Rogerina took it a bit more serious than the others at times. But now they stood together, mentally preparing for the concert that was to start in only a minute. Rogerina mentally thanked him for all the times he helped her.

Brian was the last band member she admired before it was time to perform. He looked just as kind and lovely as the first time they formally spoke. Brian was so beautiful and after all these years still seemed like a dream. In moments like this, the crowd cheering in the background while stuck in a daze, Rogerina forgot how far the band had come. And how far she had come. 

It was only a few years ago that Rogerina was a bitchy school girl who fucked whoever she wanted. She used to be self-centered and didn't believe in apologizing. Rogerina was a little girl who thought the world was cruel, so she had a right to fight back. But now Rogerina was a woman who was unapologetic but knew when she was in the wrong. She cared for herself but thought about her loved ones with every action. Rogerina knew the world was cruel, but understand she didn't have to face it alone. 

Rogerina stared at her husband as her heart glowed with excitement and love. She'd do it all again for him. 

Suddenly Brian looked down at her with a grin, “Ready?”

Rogerina lifted her drumsticks up awkwardly, “As always.”

Brian leaned down and whispered, “Can you wear the school uniform tonight?” Rogerina couldn’t help but giggle. 

“If I can find it,” she agreed; she knew exactly where it was. There was no more time to speak, the four were walking on stage. Rogerina quickly glanced back at her brother, who smiled wide and shot back a double thumbs up. Rogerina giggled again. 

“Fucking idiot.” 

Rogerina couldn’t help but bask in the beauty that her life had turned into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that is it, folks! I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> And thank you very much for reading it. Sorry if some of your requests didn't make it in; I appreciated every one of them.  
> Thank you again for reading. And feel free to comment how you felt about the ending!


End file.
